Tomorrow for Them
by All-Knowing-Oracle
Summary: A RENT with kids story,set about 15 years PostRENT.Roger's son films,Mark's daughter plays guitar,Benny's son isn't yuppy and Maureen and Joanne's daughter is.
1. Tomorrow and the Sun

_**Tomorrow for Them**_

**Chapter One: Tomorrow and the Sun**

Enter Becky Cohen, a sixteen-year-old girl with reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes and a big dreams of becoming a musician. It's Christmas Eve, 2008, and Becky is outside of the apartment she and her father share with his best friend and his son, holding her father's old camera. She holds the camera up carefully, squinting into it, and beginning to mimic her father's usual narration...

"December 24th, 9:00 P.M., Eastern Standard Time. Um...I guess I'll try to shoot without a script. I hope _something_ comes of it..."She sighed, putting the camera down. "It will probably just be shit..."

In comes Jason Davis, the son of Becky's father's best friend, and Becky's best friend since birth. He walks over with his father's guitar, sitting down and trying to strum gracefully. He is light-skinned with dark hair and green eyes, dressed nicely. He is a perfect blend of his mother and his father. Becky quickly turns to him, camera rolling...

"First shot: Jason, tuning his father's old acoustic guitar, which he hasn't touched in about a month or so,"Becky continued, picking up the camera and turning it on Jason.

"Will you bug off?"Jason snapped. Becky just grinned, continuing to film.

"Hold on...I've almost got it...okay! Tell the folks at home what you're doing, Jason!" Becky cried excitedly. Jason stopped playing, scowling at Becky.

"Would you just give it up? You're never going to be like your dad. So stop trying, and stick with your piano,"he grumbled. And he stormed back into the building. Becky sighed, watching him go.

"Close on Jason: his mother, Mimi, died just two years ago from AIDS, which he himself has carried in his blood stream since birth,"she finished sadly.

Becky put down the camera, kicking the wall of the apartment. Jason had AIDS. Roger had AIDS. Collins had AIDS. Aaron had AIDS. Mimi had had AIDS. Why didn't _she _have AIDS?

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la_! Come on Roxie, sing with me!"

Becky grinned a little as her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Aaron Collins' loud, booming voice from around the corner. Aaron, a tall, handsome African-American boy of 18 came into view, followed by gorgeous, dark haired and small-framed 14 year-old ballerina Roxie Johnson-Jefferson, her usual pout on her face. Aaron and Roxie only added on to the talented pack of bohemian youth, Aaron amazing the high school with his above-average test scores, and Roxie just shoving all other young dancers aside with her grace and skill in her movement on the floor.

"Hey Becky!"Aaron called happily, running over to Becky , and joining her where she sat slumped against the brick building. "What's up?"

"I think I made Jason kind of pissed. I was trying to film him again,"Becky sighed.

"That would probably do it,"Roxie agreed, tossing her curly, dark hair over her shoulder.

"He's right, you know. I'm nothing like my father, and I never will be. I should quit now and save myself the humiliation of failure..."Becky grumbled.

"Don't say that!"Aaron cried. "You're young, you still have plenty of time to catch up with your father."

"I just...I want to be like him _so much_, I really do! But I can't get my heart into it the way he does. I don't have that talent, that...that _skill _for capturing images like he does,"Becky sighed, obviously frustrated. "Like _Jason _does."

"It's funny, the way he picked up Uncle Mark's filming,"Aaron commented. "You'd think he would have been a musician. But it looks as if _you _have taken on Uncle Roger's title, huh?"Becky grinned, punching Aaron jokingly as he pulled one of her braids.

"Hardly. It's taking me months to write one song. And besides, Uncle Roger really expects Jason to follow in his footsteps. Jason will become the musician, you'll be a rocket scientist, Roxie will be dancing through Paris, and _I'll_ be here in some tent city, failing miserably at trying to be like my father."Aaron patted Becky's shoulder in a very brotherly way. He was the oldest. It was his job to take care of these guys. Collins had been kind enough to take him in when he was an infant, the least he could do was give that back to the others.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Becky,"he said sympathetically. "What were you up to today anyways? You didn't show up at Life Support with your dad."

"Oh, I was helping the Harrisons again. Mrs. Harrison hasn't been feeling well since Sarah was born, so I played with the kids for a while to keep them out of her hair,"Becky replied. The Harrisons were a very poor, homeless family that lived in a tent city in the East Village. Mrs. Harrison was a single mother with three children, the oldest, Emily, was seven, the middle child, Bobby, four, and then the newborn baby, Sarah. Mrs. Harrison was HIV, her three children also all suffering from the deadly disease. Becky helped them out whenever she could, bringing them food and helping them start a fire, taking care of the kids and trying to get a hold of some AZT for the family(not a very easy task when most of her bohemian family needed the AZT as well) Aaron admired Becky greatly for the way she was aiding this sick, poor family, and giving them hope again.

"I bet you made their Christmas Eve a lot better just by being there,"he said, smiling at the girl that he looked upon as a younger sister.

"You should be careful when you're around them, Becky. People around here get like, really sick this time of year,"Roxie warned. Becky grinned.

"I'll take care of myself,"she assured her. Then a thin, blonde man with glasses and a striped scarf walked out onto the fire escape. He was about 40, though he still looked young.

"Hey! Guys! It's dinner time, come on up!"he called to the three teens.

"_Super_...I should have stayed at Lindsay's after class,"Roxie muttered, referring to one of her ballet friends, whose house she was constantly at to avoid being home with her mothers.

"Hey, it's Christmas Eve, Roxie,"Aaron said. "Let's try to be happy we're a family for just one night."Roxie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine...one night!"she agreed. Aaron laughed, following her into the building.

"Hey, you coming?"He called back to Becky, who didn't move from where she was.

"I'll be up in a minute,"she assured him.

"Okay,"Aaron said. And he walked after Roxie into the apartment. Becky let out a deep breath, standing up, and looking down at the camera that her father loved so much, and proved quite useless to her.

"Sometimes it really sucks to be the one of us to survive..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this idea has been done before. But I'm going to do my best to make this story different! All the chapter titles are going to be the titles of songs by Adam Pascal, Anthony Rapp and Idina Menzel(bonus points for anyone who can tell me what singer has each chapter's title! Haha)Okay, thanks for giving this story a shot, I hope people stick with it!**


	2. Here

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everybody who read and or reviewed the first chapter. I'm not really psychotic about getting reviews, so just as long as people are reading it, I'll be happy! Haha. Here's chapter two, which is a little longer I believe. Let's see who gets the singer of the chapter title this time!**

**Chapter Two: Here**

Jason had come storming into the apartment, walking by Roger Davis, Mark Cohen, Tom Collins, Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson, who were all running around trying to set up chairs around the small table that the large group of them would be eating around.

"Hey Joanne, how's the turkey coming along?"Mark asked Joanne Jefferson, a beautiful African American lesbian lawyer. She opened the small, dirty over, pulling out an oddly shiny looking turkey and poking it with a fork.

"It looks...edible,"she replied, examining it.

"Good enough!"Maureen Johnson, Joanne's equally gorgeous lesbian partner, and activist, cried. They were the two mothers of Roxie Johnson-Jefferson.

"I looks like we're short a chair,"Roger Davis, HIV positive rock star, said. His wife Mimi had died of AIDS one year earlier, and now he lived with his best friend and roommate since he had come to New York City, Mark Cohen, Mark's daughter, and his own son Jason Davis.

"That's okay, I'll find one around here,"Mark Cohen assured his friend. Mark was a small blue eyed man, with dark rimmed glasses and short blonde-red hair. He was a very talented filmmaker, filming documentaries of life in the East Village.

Tom Collins, HIV positive gay professor at NYU, broke down and began coughing terribly, as he tried to carry a chair to the table. Everyone quickly dropped what they were doing, running over to him. Collins had been getting sicker. The others all feared that AIDS had taken over his weak body, and that this may be their friend's last winter.

"You okay?"Mark asked his friend. Collins forced a weak smile, nodding.

"Yeah. It's probably just allergies,"he insisted. Collins always tried to remain as cheerful as he could, no matter what. He was the heart, the happiness, the bright side of the group. And they were all scared to imagine what they would do without him.

"This is going to be the best Christmas meal we've eaten at home!"Maureen said happily, trying to brighten the situation.

"Well hurry up, let's get eating before everything freezes!"Joanne urged.

"I'll call the kids up,"Mark offered, as Roger helped Collins over to the table. Mark walked out onto the fire escape, looking down at the three kids on the street below.

"Hey! Guys! It's dinner time, come on up!"He came back into the loft as Joanne was placing the turkey in the center of the table, Maureen got the plates, and Roger got the silverware.

"Hey Jason, it's dinner time,"Mark said, walking over to the small corner of the loft that belonged to Jason. Jason was rewinding some old film reels, examining them carefully. He looked up at Mark, who was grinning at him. "You filming stuff lately?"Jason nodded.

"Yeah. I've had a lot of inspiration lately, actually,"he said.

"That's awesome!"Mark said happily. Jason sighed.

"I just wish my dad could see it that way,"he said. Mark sat down beside Jason.

"He does, Jason. He really is proud of you, you have to understand that,"he said.

"No he's not. I'm not playing guitar like him, so he doesn't care what I do,"Jason sighed. "You know it's true."

"It's not,"Mark insisted. Roger had been very wrapped up in Becky's music lately, not sparing much time to think about his own son's filming passion. And Jason was feeling betrayed. "He loves you, and he supports you. Music is just his passion, you know that."

"Yeah...maybe I should learn to play better. Then he'd be excited about _me _too,"Jason mumbled. "But thanks for your support, Uncle Mark."

"Any time, Jase. Come on, it's almost dinner time,"he said.

"I'm not that hungry,"Jason said suddenly, looking scared and uncomfortable. Mark sighed. Jason had been very upset after Mimi's death, and he hated celebrations and family gatherings without her. He always tried to shut away...something Mark understood very well.

"Look Jason, I know it's hard to accept but...this may be...Collins's last...and well, it would mean a lot if you just came and ate with us for a little bit. Okay?"Mark asked. He couldn't bring himself to actually say it, but Jason seemed to get the picture anyways. He nodded.

"Okay. I'll be over in a few,"he replied, clutching the camera in his hands nervously.

"Thanks Jase,"Mark said grinning.

Roxie had come walking into the loft with her usual annoyed expression. She tossed her ballet bag into the corner, crossing her arms and frowning. She was just as beautiful as Maureen, with Joanne's curly, gorgeous dark hair...and a constant pout.

"Hey Roxie! Merry Christmas,"Mark greeted kindly. Roxie turned to him, offering a small smile.

"Hey Uncle Mark,"she replied, making it clear she would rather be anywhere else in the world as she joined the others at the table. Right behind her came Aaron. Mark grinned even wider at the sight of Aaron. Everybody loved Aaron. He was every bit his father...and Collins wasn't even his biological father.

"Hey Uncle Mark!"Aaron greeted before Mark could even say anything. He walked over, hugging Mark tightly(he already towered over him)

"Hey Aaron! How's school?"Mark asked.

"Great. Senior year's a _blast,_"Aaron replied.

"How about college applications?"Mark enquired.

"I just applied to NYU,"Aaron replied proudly.

"Oh, great! Your father doesn't happen to have any say about if you get accepted or not, does he?"Mark asked. Aaron laughed.

"Unfortunately, no,"he replied. Mark patted Aaron's back, as Aaron joined the others at the table, greeting everyone with a hearty hug and a 'Merry Christmas'.

Next through the door was Mark's own flesh and blood, Becky. Camera in hand, she walked over to her father, hugging him.

"Happy Hanukkah, dad,"she greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Becky,"Mark replied. That was always a joke between them, the fact that they celebrated both. "What were you doing all day? We missed you at Life Support."

"I was with the Harrisons most of the day. I figured the least I could do was hang around with the kids for a bit to make their Christmas better,"Becky explained.

"That's great, Becky,"Mark said, patting his daughter proudly. "But don't forget to be careful down there around this time, you know how sick people can get..."

"Yeah, I know, dad,"Becky assured him, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about me."Mark grinned at his daughter.

"You get any good footage today?"he asked her, motioning to the camera.

"No...all I got was Jason mad at me again,"Becky sighed.

"You seem to do that a lot lately,"Mark commented.

"Yeah...maybe I should just learn to back off,"Becky said.

"Hey, a true filmmaker _never_ backs off,"Mark assured her. She grinned at her father as he patted her shoulder. "But...you do have to put that away while we eat dinner,"he said, motioning to her camera.

"Okay,"Becky agreed, walking over to her bed, next to Jason's in the small room they shared. He was putting the guitar away as she came over.

"Hey Jason...look, I'm sorry about filming you earlier. I didn't mean to-"she began.

"Forget it,"Jason shrugged. He had been angry because Roger had spent the whole morning gushing about Becky's guitar playing. And so he had taken his anger out on Becky. Now he realized his error, and felt bad.

"Are you sure?"Becky asked. Jason looked up at her, and offered a smile.

"Yeah. It's Christmas,"he said. Becky smiled too as she put away the camera, and they walked over to the table together.

"Hey, here's our musician!"Roger greeted excitedly, rushing over and wrapping Becky in a big hug. She laughed, hugging back, and Jason scowled to himself, backing away...and right into Aaron.

"Hey Jase! I haven't seen much of you lately,"Aaron greeted, hugging Jason. Jason's scowl faded as Aaron patted his back. Aaron had that affect on people.

"Hey Aaron. How's it feel to be a senior?"Jason asked.

"Pretty good!"Aaron said, laughing as he took his seat in between his father and Jason. Jason sat beside Roger, who sat beside Mark. Becky took her seat next to Mark, Maureen on her other side. Roxie was in between Maureen and Joanne, and Joanne was beside Collins. The group all sat together in their squished but happy circle.

"Well...we've survived yet another trying year in our poor, starving life as some of the few remaining bohemians in the East Village. As the doctor's keep reminding Roger and I, it's a medical miracle we've lasted this long. But let's just take this moment to remember those who have gone before us. Angel...Mimi...we miss you both. We hope that your Christmas up there will be just as happy and plentiful as ours down here,"Collins said. Jason was fighting back tears. Aaron saw this, and placed a large, calming hand on his shoulder. Jason grinned at Aaron. Mark smiled at Roger, who was letting the tears stream from his eyes.

"Amen,"Collins finished. "Now...let's eat!"Everyone began digging into the small meal that Joanne and Maureen had pulled together. The room was filled with eating, talking and laughing for that night, as they were all grateful that they were together...and remembering how they came together.

* * *

**Okay, I realize how unrealistic it is that Roger and Collins would still be alive now, but I couldn't kill off two main characters like that! Then I'd have to make _Benny_ a central character...ew...Haha, poor Benny. Next chapter should be up soon, thanks for reading!**


	3. Once Upon a Time

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a flashback chapter so we get the backstory on all the kids. I think you'll be able to figure this out, but the past is in italics. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Once Upon a Time**

_Tom Collins was walking home from NYU late one night. He had had a teacher's meeting that had run much later than he had expected. He was walking along the freezing sidewalk quickly. He couldn't stay out in the cold this long...it was below zero. Suddenly he heard sobs. He stopped, turning into an alley off the sidewalk._

_There sat a small infant boy, not more than eighteen months. The boy was in nothing but a diaper, and was sobbing miserably, his tears practically freezing to his cheeks. Collins looked around for any signs of family to this small boy...but there was no one in sight. He knew he couldn't let this child stay out in this weather. He walk over, lifting the infant into his arms._

"_Hey buddy...shhh...it's okay. I'm gonna help you,"he assured the baby. The boy stopped crying as Collins held him. Collins walked quickly to the loft, and sprinted up the stairs to Mark, Roger and Mimi's apartment. Mimi was about eight months pregnant at the time with she and Roger's first child, and Collins knew they would have some baby supplies. He pounded on the door until Mark answered. He frowned at Collins and the crying infant._

"_Collins...what are you doing?"Mark asked, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on._

"_Look, I found this kid alone out in the streets. He's freezing, I couldn't let him stay out there. Do you have any baby clothes or formulas or anything we could use to take care of him for tonight?"Collins asked. Roger and Mimi had been aroused by Collins' pounding, and Roger was now coming over._

"_Uh, yeah! Yeah, we do...come on in,"Mark invited, stepping aside for Collins to enter._

"_Collins?"Mimi said through a yawn._

"_Yeah...I found a homeless kid freezing on the streets. He needs a place to stay for the night,"Collins explained again._

"_We just bought a crib the other day,"Roger said. "I'll set it up for him to sleep in."_

"_And I'll find some of the baby clothes we got,"Mimi added. Mark was already in the kitchen, cooking some formula._

"_Shh...it's okay,"Collins hushed the baby, who was holding onto him tightly now. "We're gonna take care of you tonight."

* * *

_But it wouldn't just be that night. Collins, Mark, Roger, Mimi and Mark's girlfriend at the time, a waitress named Kate, had done everything to try and find the boy's family. But there was no record, no trace...and no one was coming to claim him. Collins kept the boy at his place, calling him Aaron. He bought clothes, food and a bed for him. After a few years, Collins made the decision to legally adopt Aaron, when no trace of a family was ever located for him. Aaron became Collins' son, and from then on, grew up with Tom Collins as a father figure.

Next to come into the picture, of course, was Jason.

* * *

_Roger was pacing the waiting room anxiously. Mimi had gone into labor and been rushed into the hospital while he was at a gig, and Maureen, of all people, had gone into the delivery room with her in his absence. Now Roger was with Mark, Kate, Joanne and Collins and little Aaron in the waiting room. Mimi's pregnancy was high risk due to her AIDS, and it was a possibility that she could die during child birth, or shortly after, so nerves were running high around the room. Suddenly the door came flying open and Maureen came dashing out. She looked nervous at first, which sent a scare through the whole group._

"_Maureen, what happened? Is Mimi okay?"Roger demanded, running over to her quickly. Maureen smiled._

"_Roger...you have a son!"she announced. "And Mimi is doing fine."The group all immediately began laughing and cheering, letting out sighs of relief. Roger went running into the room, where Mimi was laying on a hospital bed looking exhausted but content. The nurse was holding a small, screaming baby, wrapping it in a blanket. Roger ran over to Mimi, hugging her tightly._

"_You're okay..."he said. "Thank God you're okay!"Mimi hugged him back._

"_Roger...we have a beautiful baby boy,"she croaked tiredly. The nurse smiled, handing the baby to Mimi gently. She and Roger looked down at their son happily._

"_He has your eyes,"Mimi commented, as he stroked the baby's head gently._

"_But he'll have your smile. I can tell,"Roger assured her. The doctor had entered the room, grinning at the couple._

"_Congratulations, both of you,"he said kindly. Suddenly he looked grim. "But we must inform you that your son _is _HIV positive."Roger and Mimi both nodded sadly._

"_Yeah...yeah, we knew he would be,"Roger muttered. The doctor nodded._

"_Just making sure you understood. I'll leave you two alone now,"he said, walking from the room. Suddenly, there were shouts heard in the hallway._

"_No! Please! Excuse me, stay out of there! No visitors! Sir! No camera's in the delivery room!"The gang came bursting into the room, Mark with his camera glued to his face._

"_There he is!"Collins said, holding Aaron up to see the baby._

"_Baby!"Aaron cried._

"_Here we are, January 16th 1992...Roger and Mimi are now the proud parents of their first son,"Mark explained, filming the baby as Maureen craned her neck to see around him._

"_What's his name?"she asked excitedly. Roger and Mimi looked at each other._

"_Jason Dumott Davis,"Mimi announced. Collins grinned._

"_You guys..."he said, trailing off. And Jason Dumott Davis joined the bohemian family.

* * *

_Not long after Jason was born, the group was struck with tragedy. They learned that Mark's girlfriend Kate was a heroine addict. She was constantly shooting up in the bathroom of the loft, using all of Mark's money to buy drugs. Roger and Mimi were furious, and would not, _could_ not, have Kate and her drugs in their home, especially not with the baby. Mark begged Kate to get help, he offered to help her, he promised to stay with her through everything as long as she got off the drugs. But Kate wouldn't do it. Then one morning, she was gone. She left town without a word to anyone, and no one heard from her for months afterwards. Eight months to be precise. Then one day, while heading out to work, Mark received the shock of a lifetime...

* * *

"_I'm going out to film a bit. I'll be back later!"Mark called to Mimi and Roger. They were both wrapped up in taking care of ten month old Jason, as Collins chased the now walking Aaron around the loft. Mark walked down the stairs as usual, and opened the door to the apartment, about to step out, when he saw a baby carrier outside the door...with a little baby in it. He stopped, looking around. No one was around. The baby was sleeping, but there was a small piece of paper tucked into the carrier beside it. Mark pulled the paper out, opening it. It read:_

'Mark,

This is your daughter. She was born two months ago, on August 6th. Her name is Rebecca. I had to leave when I found out I was pregnant. I'm sorry Mark. I thought I could take care of things myself. But I can't. I _can't_ stop the drugs. And I can't take care of this child. I'm leaving her here. She will be better off with you than with me.

--Kate'

_Mark's hand was shaking as he finished reading. He looked down at the baby in shock...and re-read the letter. He sat down beside the carrier, unable to stand. This was _his_ daughter. It couldn't be...but it was. What was he going to do? How could he care for this child? How could this be _his_ child? He, Mark Cohen, a father? How could Kate do this to him?_

_Then the baby woke up, sneezing. Mark really looked over at the baby for the first time. It was little, very little. She actually kind of looked like him in a way..._

_Rebecca. His daughter Rebecca. Could it really be? The baby looked up at Mark, and reached out her little hand. Mark couldn't help but smile back. He extended his finger to her, and she latched on, looking up at Mark as if he were some kind of god. Mark laughed a little. This was his daughter. And he had to keep her.

* * *

_The others were all shocked to learn the news of Mark's daughter. Maureen and Roger were enraged at Kate for leaving him flat like that. But Mark, strangely, wasn't mad. There was nothing he could do about Kate, and he knew that. All he cared about now was making the best home for Rebecca. Aaron was thrilled to have another new baby around, though it was difficult for the others to afford to raise a third child. But Mark did all the work for his daughter. There was no doubt that Mark Cohen would be anything below an outstanding father.

The last to join the growing family, of course, was Maureen and Joanne's daughter Roxie. Aaron was four, Jason was three and Rebecca was two...

* * *

"_Okay Maureen, what is so important that you had to come make us stop looking after our THREE kids to come listen to you?"Mark demanded, as he, Collins, Roger and Mimi all sat before Maureen and Joanne. Maureen looked very excited._

"_Okay, as you all know, Joanne and I have been married for two years now,"Maureen began._

"_Are you reminding us?"Collins teased._

"_Usually at this point, married couples start to think about starting families, right?" Maureen continued. The others were all staring at her curiously now._

"_Yeah...but Maureen, you guys can't-"Mimi began._

"_Well, not on our own,"Joanne jumped in._

"_A few months ago, Joanne and I had our DNA mixed together into little tubes that would be babies. And last week, we went back to the clinic and they did all kinds of weird things to me...and now I'm pregnant!"Maureen announced happily. Everyone gawked at her._

"_Oh God..."Mark moaned._

"_Wow...er, congratulations guys!"Mimi said, trying to sound polite. Collins let out a hearty laugh._

"_You two never cease to amaze me!"he said._

"_Another baby, daddy?"little Aaron asked Collins._

"_You betcha!"Collins laughed.

* * *

_Nine months after that shocking announcement, little Roxanne Johnson-Jefferson was born. Aaron became the official older brother to the kids, and Roxie the official baby. They all became close as sisters and brothers, growing up together, living together...

Then came the fateful day, thirteen years later, when Mimi was rushed to the hospital.

* * *

"_Jason...you're mother wants to see you,"Collins said as he and Aaron walked out of Mimi's hospital room. The group was all gathered in the same hospital where Jason had been born...though they weren't excited this time._

_Jason took a shaky, nervous breath. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. Suddenly he felt a hand slide into his. He turned to see Rebecca, now called Becky._

"_I'll come with you, if you want,"she assured him. Jason nodded, and Becky lead him into Mimi's room together. _

_Roger was sitting beside her bed, head down, holding her hand and obviously crying. Mimi smiled weakly when she saw her son._

"_Jason..."she said. Jason walked over to his mother, taking her other hand. "Jason honey...I love you."Tears streamed down Jason's cheeks as he heaved sobs._

"_I..love..you..too...mom,"he sobbed. Mimi shushed him._

"_Shh...it's okay, babe. You have so many people who care about you...you'll be okay," she assured him. "I love you. Both of you,"she whispered, barely audible, to Roger and Jason. And then her grip weakened, and her eyes closed, her breath stopping. Roger and Jason were both still holding onto her hands, as Becky stood beside Jason, tears running down her cheeks. Then Collins, Aaron, Mark, Joanne, Maureen and Roxie entered._

"_Mom, is she...?"Roxie whispered to Joanne. Joanne nodded, her eyes filled with tears. They were all crying. Mark came over to Becky , pulling her into a hug. Collins wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders. Maureen and Joanne hugged, each placing a hand on Roxie's shoulders. The bohemian family was now slowly decreasing...

* * *

_That was two years earlier, in October, very close to the time that Angel had died. The kids had never known Angel, but their parents all made sure to take the time to remember her life with them as they all sat there around the dinner table on that Christmas Eve, happy for what time they had left together as a family.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for so much drama there! I really usually don't write drama like that, but I felt that was a necessary scene. I'm also sorry for all the author's notes! I need to shut up!**


	4. Something of Ours

**Chapter Four: Something of Ours**

When everyone had finished dinner, Aaron helped Joanne clear the table as Roxie ran off to answer all her missed calls on her cell phone. Jason retired to his room, as did Roger, and Becky and Mark prepared some of Mark's old footage to screen as a little Christmas present to the others, and Maureen helped Collins over to the couch.

"Hey dad, why don't we show 'Today 4 U: Proof Positive'?"Becky offered. "That's one of your best, and we haven't watched it since Aunt Mimi..."Becky trailed off, as Collins sat down behind them. Mark let out a deep breath.

"Um...maybe not tonight, Becky,"he sighed. "I thought maybe we could go with something a little more...lighthearted."Becky nodded, understanding. Mark didn't want to remind Collins of what was coming. The time would come when Collins was ready to watch 'Today 4 U' again, but not then.

"Oh look! Here's some footage of you guys at the park when you were little. That should be pretty funny,"Mark insisted. Everyone gathered around as Mark set up his reel(he had never made the transition over to modern technology when it came to cameras)and began the film.

_There was Aaron, about seven years old, running around, jumping all over the playground. Little five year old Jason was trying to copy him...failing miserably. Becky and Roxie were over in the sandbox. Roxie was rolling around in the sand, as Becky scooped sand into a little pink pale. Then Joanne came running over, pulling Roxie up out of the sand and brushing her off. Everyone laughed as Maureen came dashing over, obviously yelling at Joanne, and placing Roxie back into the sand. Joanne was yelling back, and pulled Roxie out of the sand. The two tossed poor Roxie in and out of the sand, arguing, as Roxie giggled._

_Then Roger came over, grabbing Jason and spinning him around. Mimi walked over behind them, laughing. Roger held Jason up, and Mimi tickled him, making Jason laugh and struggle to break away from Roger, who held tight._

_Aaron was sitting at the top of the slide, waving at the camera frantically, dancing around. Collins was secretly coming up behind him...and when Aaron wasn't expecting it, Collins pushed him down the slide. Collins was laughing as Aaron slid down to the bottom, landing in the woodchips on his behind. He turned around, looking angry at first...but then began laughing along with his father, who also slid down and joined his son on the ground._

_Suddenly Maureen came over, and the camera was jumbled all around, with much struggling, until finally Mark came into view. Maureen's hand pointed towards Becky, who had come out of the sandbox. Mark walked over to his daughter, lifting her up and pointing at the camera. Becky giggled, waving as her father said something to her. _

Then the reel came to and end.

"Wow, it feels like just yesterday you guys were playing on the park,"Collins said with a chuckle.

"Time sure flies,"Joanne agreed, stroking Roxie's curls.

"You know, I don't think you guys could be any closer if you actually w_ere_ sisters and brothers,"Maureen said, which got a laugh from the group. All except Jason.

Jason had been struggling with some feelings he had been experiencing towards Becky. They lived together, they had since forever. They had grown up together. They were practically family. And yet...

They weren't family. And Jason had never felt that so much before as he did now. He was having strange feelings towards Becky, feelings he assumed a real brother would not have towards a real sister.

But of course, he knew he could never have a relationship with her, for the simple reason that he was HIV positive, and she wasn't. If they were together, there would always be the risk of her getting sick. He could never live with himself if that happened. He couldn't bear knowing he had condemned her to death. So there would be nothing between them. No risk, no consequences. But that proved to be much easier said than done.

For the rest of the night the group all just sat around talking, laughing, remembering old times. The adults got to tell stories of Angel, which always entertained the kids. And the kids could reminisce on Mimi and memories from when they were younger. It was a like a Life Support meeting, with all of them sitting together and talking. And never had the Life Support motto 'There's only us' been so properly displayed.


	5. Look Around

**A/N: Here's chapter five, and we FINALLY get an Anthony Rapp song title in here! Haha. Just to let everyone know, I have this entire story pre-written, so my updates will generally be fast, unless I get too busy. If anyone wants me to slow down, just let me know! Thanks for all your comments.**

**Chapter Five: Look Around**

The next day was Christmas Day, and everyone gathered again to celebrate at the loft, prepared for a day of exchanging gifts, laughs...and little did they know, surprises.

"Roxie! Come in from the fire escape, you'll freeze out there!"Joanne called to her daughter.

"There's no service in there!"Roxie whined, holding up her cell phone.

"You won't need service. You're not using that phone today,"Joanne said, walking over and snatching the phone from Roxie.

"But _mom_!"Roxie moaned.

"You can live for one day without this thing glued to your ear,"Joanne assured her. Roxie scowled, stomping into the house and flopping onto the couch, arms folded.

"Don't give your mother that attitude, missy!"Maureen scolded.

"You're ruining my life!"Roxie yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah, we're terrible mothers, who are paying for _all_ your ballet lessons,"Joanne snapped, grinning a little as Roxie pouted.

"Hey Jason."Roger had joined his son, who was on his bed, messing around painfully with the guitar some more. "Are you...playing my guitar?"Jason smiled.

"Yeah. Becky's been teaching me some new stuff,"he explained.

"Really?"Roger asked, that gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Wow...that's great Jason!" Then he stopped, frowning. "But what about all your filming?"

"Oh, that's getting old,"Jason lied. He loved filming more than anything. It was like an escape for him. An escape from everything. You could hide behind the lense of the camera, but see the world so much closer. It was amazing. He could see why his Uncle Mark loved it so much. "I want to learn to play more music. Like you."Roger sighed.

"Jase, you're not just doing this because you think I'm giving Becky more attention than you, are you?"he asked cautiously. Jason paused. This was the downfall of living with your father's best friend.

"No. I really want to do this,"he insisted.

"Okay. If you're sure,"Roger said, standing up. He patted Jason's head. "Merry Christmas, Jason."

"Merry Christmas dad."

"Merry Christmas everyone!...and a Happy Hanukkah to Mark and Becky!"Aaron greeted cheerfully. When he wasn't met with the familiar perky strawberry blonde flying at him, he frowned, looking around the loft. "Where _is_ Becky?"Suddenly the door came flying open again behind him, and Becky came bursting into the room panting. She had obviously been running. Aaron frowned.

"What were you doing, running from the cops?"he teased. Becky grinned.

"I went over to Paul's house this morning. I've been working on a song, and I had some inspiration last night that I had to go play,"Becky said, pulling off her hat and scarf.

Becky was an outstanding piano player. She had gained free lessons from Paul, the leader of the Life Support meetings, when she was seven. She had been playing since, still going over to Paul's house to play, considering there was no room for a piano in the loft. She had just begun composing her own music, much like her Uncle Roger. Unfortunately, she was so desperate to be like her own father that she kept forcing herself to try and film things like he did, and not spend time on what she loved, and really excelled at.

Becky was gifted in music, and Jason was gifted in filmmaking. But they were both trying so hard to be things other that what they were. They wanted to be their own fathers. Fate had other plans.

"And how is your song coming along?"Aaron asked.

"Amazing! I just had the biggest inspiration, it was _incredible_,"Becky said excitedly, hanging up her denim jacket.

"Well there's a Happy Chrismukkha for ya, huh?"Aaron teased. Becky smiled at him.

"Here, I got you something."She handed Aaron a package wrapped with old newspapers due to the lack of wrapping paper in the loft. Aaron hugged Becky.

"Thanks Becky,"he said. "I got you something too."He ran over to the large bag he and Collins had brought in, handing a package to Becky.

"Aw, thanks Aaron!"Becky replied. They both paused...then ripped their gifts open at the same time, laughing as they did so.

"A...book!"Becky said, trying her best to sound happy.

"A...scarf!"Aaron said, in the same tone. They exchanged glances...and quickly traded gifts.

"God I couldn't wait to read this,"Aaron said.

"This scarf is the best gift I _ever _bought,"Becky joked. And the two shared another laugh. Then Aaron spotted Roxie pouting over on the couch.

"Uh oh...frowner at three o'clock,"he said.

"You go cheer her up,"Becky said. "I've got someone of my own to take care of."

"Got a light?"Jason looked up from the guitar at the sound of Becky's voice. She grinned, sitting down beside him and holding up a small, red candle with a ribbon tied to it.

"Merry Christmas,"she said, handing the small candle to Jason. He smiled, taking it from her.

"Wow!"he laughed. "Becky this is great."

"It was just a cute idea I had,"Becky replied.

"It's awesome. Here, I have something for you too."Jason pulled out a small box, not wrapped at all. Becky grinned.

"Thanks Jase,"she said, taking the box. Jason watched as she carefully opened it.

Becky held up the beautiful silver necklace that had been in the box. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at it.

"Oh Jason..."she gasped. "It's _beautiful_! Where did you get this?"

"Oh, it was on sale someplace. I thought you might like it, and it was cheap so I got it," Jason lied, not wanting to tell Becky that he had spent all the money he had been saving up to buy a car on that necklace when he saw it in the store. Becky smiled.

"It's gorgeous Jason. Thank you so much,"she said, hugging him tightly. Jason felt a strange tingling feeling in his stomach.

"Thanks for the candle,"he said as Becky pulled away.

"I feel bad I didn't get you something special now,"Becky admitted.

"This _is_ special,"Jason assured her. Becky laughed a little.

"Thanks for at least pretending, Jase,"she replied. "I'm gonna go help dad and Roger with the presents. Sit next to me at dinner, okay?"Jason nodded.

"Sure thing,"he promised. And Becky walked off. Jason sighed, watching her go and strumming a familiar chord on the guitar...

"_I should tell you, I should tell you_..."

"You okay, honey?"Aaron asked, sitting down on the couch beside the ever-pouting Roxie. She merely scowled.

"I don't want to be here _at all_. As if last night wasn't bad enough, now I have to spend another whole day with my the two moms from hell!"she whined.

"Come on Roxie, your moms really aren't that bad,"Aaron insisted.

"Try living with them,"Roxie retorted.

"It's Christmas, Roxie. Enjoy it while we're all still together,"Aaron said. Roxie sighed.

"I _will_..."she assured him. Aaron grinned, patting her head.

"I know ya will,"he teased, getting up and going to join his father.

It was certainly a wonderful Christmas for the gang, as they ate, talked, and exchanged gifts. Then there was a knock at the door.

It was about 6:00 at night. The group all exchanged glances. Mark got up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Ho ho ho."They gang was all shocked to see Benjamin Coffin III standing there in their doorway, a teenage boy of about fifteen behind him.

"Benny?"Collins croaked.

"Merry Christmas to all,"Benny greeted.

"_Ahem_,"Mark hinted.

"...and a Happy Hanukkah to Mark and family,"Benny added. Benjamin Coffin had not been seen in the East Village location very often over the last seventeen years. The last time he had been there was only briefly, for Mimi's funeral. Benny did not have the best history with the group, though they had moved on from some deeper past differences. Yet it was still surprising to see him and his son there, on Christmas Day, at the loft.

"What brings you down to the East Village on Christmas?"Collins questioned.

"Actually, I'm afraid it's bad news that brings me here,"Benny admitted. "I just heard recently, and I figured I should tell you as soon as I could."

"Doesn't Alison mind that you're down here?"Mark asked. Benny took a deep breath.

"No,"he replied. He sounded annoyed.

"So what's this news that you couldn't wait to tell us?"Maureen demanded.

"The apartment is being destroyed. All the tent cities in the area too. Cyberland is _not_ organizing this, but they _are_ supporting it. I, however, am refusing to back it. I wanted to clear everything up so you wouldn't get the wrong idea when you heard,"Benny explained.

"That's it? Just so we wouldn't get the wrong _idea_! We're losing our home and all you care about is us _getting the wrong idea_!"Roger shouted furiously. Collins put a hand on Roger's shoulder, hushing him. Benny sighed.

"I came to warn you,"he insisted. "You have three weeks before the destruction crew comes. I can help you move out, find a place..."

"Benny, we can't _afford_ a place,"Mark pointed out.

"You guys are acting as if we're letting this happen!"Maureen cried suddenly.

"What are we going to do, Maureen?"Mark asked, sounding exasperated.

"Fight! We've never let this kind of thing happen to us before!"Maureen insisted.

"I've been trying to fight this case for a week so far, and it's not looking too good,"Benny explained.

"There may not be anything _you_ can do, Benny. But_ I'm_ not letting our home go down without a fight!"Maureen declared.

"Mom! Cut it out!"Roxie groaned, embarrassed in front of Benny's son, who was watching, amused, from the door.

"I'm sorry I have to bring this news to you on Christmas. But I wanted you to know. I'll do all I can. I'm filing a suit against them, and I'm hoping to bring them down before anything can happen,"Benny assured them.

"You're filing suit?"Joanne repeated immediately. Joanne had not been getting much work lately as a criminal justice lawyer, and was not making the kind of money she had been. So she jumped at any mention of a possible job.

"Yeah, I am,"Benny replied. Joanne whipped out her card, handing it to him.

"Give me a call later. We'll talk business,"she assured him. Benny nodded.

"Sounds good. Sam and I will be in the area for the holidays anyways, so we can talk," Benny said, referring to his son.

"Alison too?"Roger assumed.

"No. Not Alison,"Benny replied, getting the annoyed tone again.

"Why? What's up with you two?"Maureen asked.

"We're taking some time apart,"Benny replied. "I'll see you later. Come on, Sam."And Benny marched out of the loft. Sam waved to the group, and ran after his dad.

"I pity that kid,"Roger grumbled.

"Come on, man. Benny's really trying,"Collins insisted.

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that,"Roger snapped.

"Roger...it's Christmas."In those two words Collins did much more than just state the holiday. And the others knew it. Roger nodded.

"What are we gonna do?"Mark asked softly, sitting down on a chair.

"We're not going to let this happen!"Maureen insisted. "I'm staging another protest. No one can stop me!"

"And if this protest doesn't work?"Mark asked skeptically.

"Let's not think like that,"Collins decided. "Let's enjoy as much of this holiday as we can now."

"Yeah, let's watch another one of Uncle Mark's movies! Or one of Jason's!"Aaron said, trying to bring the conversation back into a more lighthearted air. But the atmosphere in the loft that night was far from lighthearted.


	6. You'd Be Surprised

**Chapter Six: You'd Be Surprised**

The next afternoon, Aaron, Jason, Becky and Roxie were walking down the sidewalk together, when they were met by a very unexpected visitor.

"Hey there."They all came to a halt as Samuel Coffin stepped up before them. Roxie who had been spinning around on her toes, nearly fell over. They all paused, exchanging glances.

"Um...hi,"Becky replied awkwardly.

"My name is Samuel Coffin,"the boy introduced. "I just wanted to, you know, formally meet you guys. I've only seen you a few times, but it looks like my father and I are going to be spending a lot more time around here, so I just wanted to try and get to know some kids in the area. And, well, our parents are friends and all..."

"You mean _were_ friends, before your dad turned on them,"Jason grumbled.

"Jason..."Aaron said wearyingly. He turned to Sam. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Samuel. Do you prefer Sam?"

"Yeah, that's what my friends call me,"Sam replied.

"Well, I'll see you around _Samuel_,"Jason growled. And he stormed off down the street. Sam looked after him sadly.

"Okay, I can mark him off my list of potential friends..."he remarked.

"Look man, I'm sorry about Jason. He's Roger's son. Your dad and his don't exactly have the best of relationships, you know. So...he's gonna take it out on you,"Aaron sighed.

"I'm _not_ my father,"Sam declared.

"We know you're not. But Jason doesn't think logically like that. He's very loyal to his father. And sometimes he puts loyalty before reason,"Aaron explained.

"I just don't want him to hate me for no reason,"Sam said.

"Well, I wouldn't press it too much. Just let him come to you,"Becky stepped in suddenly.

"Right. I will,"Sam assured her. "So, er...I'm sorry but I'm not exactly clear on your names yet."

"Aaron Collins,"Aaron introduced, holding out his large hand for Sam to shake. "Tom Collins is my adoptive father,"

"Nice to meet you, Aaron,"Sam said, shaking Aaron's hand.

"I'm Becky Cohen, Mark's daughter,"Becky explained, carefully holding out her hand as well. Sam shook it kindly.

"Becky...short for Rebecca?"he guessed. Becky sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, but...I don't go by that name,"she said. She refused to be called Rebecca because that was the name her mother had given her, and she wanted no connection to Kate at all.

"Okay, that's cool,"Sam said, nodding. Roxie was last, eyeing Sam suspiciously, and not holding out her hand.

"I'm Roxie Johnson-Jefferson. Maureen and Joanne are my mothers, _yes_, my biological mothers, I'm from a clinic, they wanted to have me so here I am! Go ahead, laugh,"Roxie snapped quickly. Sam grinned, laughing a little, though not in a teasing way.

"Hey, I'm all for the new millennium!"he insisted. "I don't care if you have one dad or two moms. I just want to get to know you guys."Roxie was able to offer a small smile.

"Okay then. That's cool,"she decided.

"How old are you, Sam?"Aaron asked.

"Just turned fifteen two months ago,"Sam replied.

"I'm almost fifteen!"Roxie cried out excitedly.

"Oh, do you go to the high school?"Sam asked.

"Yeah,"Roxie replied.

"Well, if dad and I stick around, I might be in some of your classes,"Sam replied. Roxie grinned.

"Cool,"she said. Aaron and Becky exchanged glances. They could tell that Roxie liked Sam already.

"So, if I may ask, why the sudden move for you and your dad?"Aaron asked. Sam sighed.

"Okay, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone this, my dad didn't want anyone to know yet, but...my parents are filing for a divorce,"he replied.

"Oh no, I'm sorry,"Becky said sympathetically. Sam shrugged.

"It happens,"he replied. "I still get to see both of them. But I'm going to be living with my dad."

"He got custody?"Becky guessed.

"Yeah, uh...my mom didn't want custody,"Sam admitted.

"Oh man,"Roxie sighed.

"Hey, man, her loss,"Aaron assured him, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam nodded, though not able to offer more than a tiny grin.

"Yeah, well, she still wanted visitation rights, so I guess she didn't want to get rid of me completely,"he joked.

"She doesn't want to get rid of you. She's probably just scared that she can't raise you herself,"Roxie insisted.

"Parents shouldn't be afraid to raise their own kids,"Sam insisted.

"Tell me about it,"Becky agreed. She and Sam caught each others eyes, and exchanged understanding grins.

"Well, it looks like we might have a lot in common after all."


	7. Mother's Child

**Chapter Seven: Mother's Child**

Jason was attempting to get out Musetta's Waltz on his father's guitar that evening, when Becky came home.

"Hey Becky,"Roger greeted as she walked through the door.

"Hey. Where's my dad?"Becky asked, putting her school bag down on the floor.

"He went out to get some milk,"Roger replied. "Where have you been? You missed dinner."

"I know, I'm sorry. I went to Paul's house,"Becky replied. Roger grinned, nodding.

"How are your piano practices going?"he enquired.

"Great. Paul suggested that I take up a third instrument. He's looking for a cello teacher for me now,"Becky admitted. Roger grinned.

"That's my girl,"he teased, patting her head. Jason felt a small fire burn inside him as he watched his father's excitement.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'm going with the school Jazz Band to the Berklee Jazz Festival next weekend,"Becky added. Roger's entire face lit up.

"No way! _I_ went to the Berklee Jazz Festival when I was in high school!"he cried.

"I know. You hold the record for being the only member of the New York City Jazz Ensemble to win the Outstanding Musician award there,"Becky recalled. Roger grinned proudly.

"Well good luck. I'd come if I could, but we've been pretty swamped here lately..."

"Don't worry about it,"Becky assured him. Roger smiled, patting her back one more time.

"Well, there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry,"he explained as he flipped through a pile of old magazines and newspapers on the counter.

"Okay,"Becky replied, pulling off her scarf and her coat. Jason watched her carefully... and his fingers slipped on the guitar strings, making a horrible sound.

"Hey, careful Jase,"Roger called over, examining a newspaper from several years earlier. Jason quickly snapped out of his day dream, returning his attention to the guitar.

* * *

Later that night Becky joined Jason on the couch.

"Why did you have to be such a jerk to Sam earlier?"she demanded right away. Jason sighed.

"Good-night Becky..."he muttered, about to get up.

"Jase, come on. Sam's never done anything to you,"Becky insisted.

"He's related to Benny, isn't that enough?"Jason snapped back.

"Benny's never done anything to you either,"Becky pointed out.

"You know what he's done to my father, to my _mother_!"Jason replied.

"Yeah, he paid for her rehab when she was sick, and helped us pay for her funeral service two years ago,"Becky stated. Jason sighed.

"He's scum, Becky,"he persisted.

"You can't judge him like that when you don't know him, Jason,"Becky returned.

"I know who _Benny_ was,"Jason said.

"Don't judge him on who he _was_. And don't judge his son on who he was either,"Becky demanded. She sighed. "Sam's a really nice kid going through some hard times. His parents are getting divorced and his mom didn't even want custody. He's feeling bad enough as it is, and _you're_ not helping. If you'd just give him a chance I really think you'd like him."Jason stared at Becky.

"Fine. I guess I could give the guy a fair chance,"he decided. Becky smiled.

"Thanks Jase,"she replied. She and Jason were now sitting face to face, staring into each other's eyes. Jason wanted to give in to his desires, he wanted to just lean over and kiss her, hug her, and Becky wasn't making things any easier, by leaning in towards him as well...

"Hey guys!"The two leapt apart as Mark came through the door. He spotted them and grinned. "I'm _sure_ you two are up studying,"he teased. They both forced awkward laughs, making sure to get as far apart as possible. Mark noticed this as he pulled his coat off, and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!"Jason and Becky both cried out at once. Mark laughed a little, carrying the milk over to the fridge.

"Okay, _that_ didn't sound suspicious,"he said sarcastically, placing it in and walking back over. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing. We were just talking,"Jason insisted.

"About what?"Mark pried.

"Just...some kids at school,"Becky replied.

"Are you having problems?"Mark asked, concerned.

"No,"Becky said quickly.

"Well, if you need to talk-"

"_Okay_ dad,"Becky interrupted, obviously wanting to get off the subject.

"Thanks anyways, Uncle Mark,"Jason added.

"Sure,"Mark said, turning away. Though a strange idea had just crossed his mind...

* * *

Mark joined Roger in the room that they now shared. They had once had separate rooms, but Becky and Jason had taken over Mark's old room, so Mark moved in with Roger. Roger was sitting on his bed, strumming on his guitar, when Mark entered, sitting on his own bed, sighing deeply. Roger stopped, looking up at his friend.

"What was _that_?"he asked.

"Roger, have you ever...well, have you...ever thought about Jason and Becky?"Mark asked suddenly. Roger frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course I've thought about them,"he said. "Is this about Jason and the camera thing, because-"

"No, no. I meant, have you ever imagined them, you know..._together_?"Mark continued. Roger stopped, staring at Mark.

"Did you catch them doing something?"he demanded right away. Mark shook his head.

"No, I just walked in on them 'talking', and they both got really weird. And that's when it occurred to me. I mean, they're teenagers, living _together_..."

"They're like brother and sister! They could never feel that way,"Roger insisted.

"Not necessarily. I mean, just because they've known each other forever doesn't mean they can't develop _other_ kinds of feelings for each other,"Mark replied.

"Well even if they _did_, it would be pretty risky for them to be together,"Roger pointed out.

"_Oh_!"Mark exclaimed. "Well I don't even want to THINK about them doing anything like _that_ in the near future!"Roger laughed.

"She's still your little girl, huh?"he asked. Mark grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess she is,"he agreed. "But Jason is still your little boy too."

"No. He's _Mimi's_ little boy,"Roger replied. "I don't think he even wants anything to do with me."

"Roger, don't say that, of _course _he does. He's your son,"Mark insisted.

"Then why does he always push me away? He never opens up to me, he never wants to talk, or hang out or...or be a family!"Roger was aggravated and upset, and Mark hated to see his friend like that.

"Jason _does _want you two to be a family, Roger. He's just scared without Mimi,"Mark insisted.

"Scared of me?"Roger snapped.

"No, scared that he'll have to forget her if you two become a family without her,"Mark explained. Roger stared at Mark.

"How do you know all this? Has he talked to you?"Roger asked.

"No. I know from experience,"Mark replied. "Why do you think I always locked myself away with my camera after Angel died? I didn't want to move on without him. And Jason doesn't want to move on without Mimi. He's doing just what I did, Roger."

"Well, what helped you to decide to move on?"Roger asked.

"I met Kate,"Mark replied, a dark look suddenly coming across his face. Roger stopped, looking at Mark sympathetically. "Jason will find something better."

"Mark, you couldn't have known about Kate..."Roger began.

"I _should _have known,"Mark growled. Roger sighed. He knew his friend would never really be able to forgive Kate for leaving him, and especially not forgive himself for trusting her. That's why all his heart went to Rebecca. Kate had scarred Mark's heart, and Roger would always hate her for that. Mark let out a deep breath, the dark glare disappearing, and his regular tired but content face coming back. "But I got Becky. And that's all that matters,"he decided.

"Yeah. She's something special,"Roger assured his friend. Mark smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without her,"he confessed.

"Let's hope you'll never have to be without her,"Roger said.

"Or Jason. He's strong, Roger,"Mark stated. Roger smiled too.

"Yeah. Just like his mother."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend ever, Pools-of-sorrow, and her mom. I love you both, and I always will! 3 3 3 **


	8. Fool Out of Me

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be continuing with this story. I don't like where it's going, and I feel it drags on too long. Drama is not my strength, and I've been having a hard time with this story, so I don't think I should continue. I'm really sorry for anyone who was reading it. I may change my mind, but it's not likely right now. Here's chapter eight anyways._**

**Chapter Eight: Fool Out of Me**

"Okay, and then I want ALL the lights to turn out, and I'll start soft, and slowly get louder, chanting: Save our home, save our home, save our home, SAVE OUR HOME!" Maureen and Joanne were over at the lot, working on Maureen's newest protest when Becky, Aaron, Jason and Roxie dropped by after school.

"And then–oh, hey kiddies!"Maureen greeted as they walked in. "Uncle Roger and Mark were no fun today?"

"They wanted us out of the house for a bit,"Becky admitted.

"Yeah, and the library was closed,"Jason added.

"So we thought we'd come here,"Aaron finished.

"But if you're too busy, we'll leave!"Roxie added quickly, and hopefully.

"Of course you guys can stay! You can tell me what you think of the protest. I'm thinking of getting a huge banner that will say 'DON'T SUCCUMB TO CYBER-SCUM!'"Maureen explained. Joanne laughed as she walked over to the spotlight.

"I don't recall you running _that_ one by me,"she said.

"Well, I don't recall you asking me to!"Maureen replied, pulling her pants down lower and rolling her shirt up higher...

"Mom, _stop it_!"Roxie moaned, as the kids all got a clear view of Maureen's bright red, lacy thong.

"Oh please, like you don't have one in _your_ wardrobe,"Maureen replied.

"_I'm_ fifteen!"Roxie snapped.

"Not _yet _you ain't,"Joanne suddenly interjected.

"Yeah, what did you want to do for your fifteenth birthday?"Maureen asked, strutting around the stage.

"Nothing that involves either of _you_..."Roxie muttered.

"What was that?"Joanne asked.

"I'm planning my own party,"Roxie answered.

"Well, if you need any help-"Joanne began.

"I won't,"Roxie insisted.

"Well, just in case-"

"_I won't_,"Roxie repeated sternly.

"Okay!"Maureen cried defensively. "I don't know where she gets such an _attitude_!" Joanne snorted.

"_There's_ a mystery,"she teased. The kids had all begun to set up their homework, when suddenly there was a huge CRACK, and sparks flew from the spotlight. Joanne screamed a little, and Maureen gasped.

"Pookie!"she squealed, running over. Joanne walked away from the light, coughing and waving away the smoke that was now issuing from it.

"The light blew,"she explained through coughs.

"Do you need me to call Mark?"Maureen asked.

"No, no. I'll just run down to the hardware store and get a new bulb,"Joanne insisted.

"I'll come with you. I need some more paint anyways,"Maureen said, grabbing her coat.

"We'll be right back, kids,"Joanne assured the group.

"Sure thing Aunt Jo,"Aaron called, as Maureen and Joanne left.

About five minutes later, Sam Coffin came walking into the lot.

Jason immediately looked annoyed, but then caught Becky's stern look, and sighed. Aaron grinned, standing up.

"Hey man! You made it,"he cried.

"I told you not to come by today! You _just _missed my moms,"Roxie explained frantically. Sam grinned, shrugging.

"Ah well. They're not here now,"he pointed out. Aaron gave Sam a little hand-shake. Becky offered a wave from where she was sitting. Aaron looked at Jason, who took a deep breath, standing up and walking over to Sam, who looked nervous.

"Look..._Sam_, I was a jerk the other day. I'm sorry. Can we start over?"Jason asked. Sam grinned.

"Of course,"he said, holding out his hand. "Sam Coffin."

"Jason Davis. My parents were Roger and Mimi,"Jason explained, shaking Sam's hand.

"Right, right,"Sam said, nodding. "I admire you and your father's strength, Jason. I'm sorry about the loss of your mother."Jason grinned a little.

"Thanks, I appreciate that,"he said.

"Any time, man,"Sam assured him. "So, I'm assuming that it's the infamous Maureen Johnson who set this all up?"he guessed, looking around the decorated lot. Roxie rolled her eyes as Becky laughed.

"Don't even get me _started_ on her..."Roxie groaned.

"Come on Rox, your mom's not that bad,"Aaron insisted.

"_She's crazy_!"Roxie shrieked, pulling at her beautiful dark curls. "And she's going to drive _me_ crazy pretty soon. Every day is a fight, a competition, a...a _dance_ to get her attention!"

"A _tango _of sorts?"Aaron teased, referring to Joanne and Mark's terminology for Maureen's antics.

"Come on, your parents can't be that bad. I mean, they're all bohemians. _Rule-breakers_,"Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, who shut themselves away from their emotions,"Becky mumbled.

"And expect you to be something you're not,"Jason added.

"And try to make you perfect,"Aaron sighed.

"And ruin your _life_!"Roxie groaned. Sam just laughed.

"I guess even the kids of la vie boheme can feel stifled."


	9. Still I Can't Be Still

**A/N: Heyy everybody! I'm back, and I've decided to continue this. I've done a lot of thinking, and I'll probably end up cutting out most of the unecessary chapters that would have made this story too long. But I figured it deserved a second chance, I felt bad for just dumping it before. So here is my attempt at a continuation of "Tomorrow For Them", starting us off with a song title by...well, I'll let you figure it out.**

**Chapter Nine: Still I Can't Be Still**

A few days went by, and finally it was New Years Eve, and the mood was certainly brightened up. New Years was always a very important celebration for the bohemian family, and every year the celebration got more and more wild.

It was 11: 45 on New Year's Eve. Jason was filming around the extremely decorated loft, as Maureen and Joanne fussed over streamers. Roger was strumming happily on his Fender guitar, and Collins sat on the couch, blowing up balloons. Suddenly the phone rang.

"_SPEAK_,"Mark and Roger's voices rang out on the answering machine. The two exchanged a grin. They hadn't changed it in twenty years.

"_Maaaaark! It's your mother! Just calling to wish you, Rebecca and your friends a happy New Year, from all of us here in Scarsdale. Will you be bringing Rebecca up any time soon for the holidays? It's been so long since I've seen you two. Make sure to call Cindy and wish her a Happy Hanukkah! I'll talk to you soon, honey._"Mark sighed as the message came to an end.

"Just a few more years, and she won't be around any longer..."he reassured himself. Roger grinned.

"Come on, Mark, she's not that bad,"he said. Mark's mother had been a great help when Rebecca had first arrived. She had sent him all kinds of things that he couldn't afford, and had even offered to let Rebecca live with her in Scarsdale for a while. Of course, Mark hadn't taken her up on the offer, but it was something he would never forget.

"Yeah, I know,"he insisted. "Where's Becky, by the way?"

"She went to visit Mimi,"Jason replied. Often times Becky would go to her Aunt Mimi's grave. What exactly she did there, the others were unsure of, but she went whenever she was feeling down, or uncomfortable, or just needed to talk. And she always came back much happier.

"Oh, right,"Mark said. "Any idea when she'll be back?"

"Nope. It all depends on how much she needs to talk,"Jason replied. Mark nodded, trying to understand.

"Okay. Right. She needs to talk...to Mimi..."he said, more to himself than to the others.

Jason filmed his rock star father as he sang softly along to a song he was playing.

"_Your eyes...as we said our goodbyes..._"Jason stopped, slowly lowering the camera.

"That's the song you used to play for mom,"he realized. Roger stopped, looking up, a grin on his face.

"That's the song I wrote for her,"he replied.

"Really?"Jason asked, feeling a twinge of sadness in his heart. Roger nodded.

"Yeah..."He saw Jason's hurt expression, and walked over and hugging his son closer, as he remembered what Mark had told him.

"Look, I know it's hard to celebrate without her, Jase. It's hard for me too,"Roger assured him.

"New Years is always the worst,"Jason admitted.

"I know it is,"Roger agreed. "But we've got each other, right?"Jason was hesitant to answer. He looked up into his father's pleading emerald eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah. We do."Roger was practically beaming, as his son grinned up at him. Then a thought hit him...

"Look Jason, I don't want you to think that you have to force yourself to play the guitar to impress me. I _love _that you're filming. Mark loves that you're filming, we _both_ do. I'm sorry if I've been giving Becky any more attention than you, it's just...music is my thing, and I want to help her, since, you know, Mark couldn't figure out a C scale to save his life,"he explained. Jason laughed a little.

"I know, I just...I want to make you proud,"he said.

"You do, Jason. All the time. I love you, you're my son. And I couldn't have asked for a better son,"Roger assured him, squeezing Jason tightly. "I love you, Jase."

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

Roxie was next through the door, her hair tied into a tight bun, a leotard on under a flimsy pink sweater, and a little skirt on over white tights.

"_Roxanne Johnson-Jefferson_! Were you running around the streets dressed like that!"Joanne demanded.

"I was coming from class!"Roxie argued.

"You could have changed before you came,"Joanne snapped.

"I didn't have time, we got out late!"Roxie insisted. "It's not even _that _cold out..."

"It's only _below freezing_! Go put some pants on right now, missy!"Joanne commanded, pointing towards the bathroom. Roxie groaned.

"You're ruining my life!"she called back over her shoulder to her mother as she stormed off.

* * *

"Happy New Years everyone!"The door opened again and Becky came bursting through happily, guitar on her back, piles of sheet music in her arms.

"Hey Becky, there you are!"Mark greeted. Becky turned, smiling at her father.

"Hey dad,"she replied. She seemed to be her normal, cheerful self again.

"Grandma called. She wants a visit soon,"Mark explained. Becky rolled her eyes a little, earning a laugh from Mark, as Becky began setting her guitar down.

"So, you er...visited Mimi, huh?"Mark asked awkwardly. Becky nodded.

"Yeah. I do that sometimes,"she replied, also rather awkwardly.

"Right,"Mark said, nodding. "So uh...how do you feel? You know, now that you've talked to her?"Becky smiled.

"Better,"she replied. Mark grinned too.

"Okay. Good. That's good,"he said. He patted his daughter's back comfortingly."Happy New Years, Becky."

"Happy New Years, dad,"Becky replied smiling up at the man she adored so much.

"Hey Becky!"Jason came over, camera up to his face, filming. "What are your New Years resolutions?"Becky grinned at Jason's camera, pulling out her guitar as she spoke.

"To finish my song,"she announced, strumming a chord. Then her guitar hit a flat note. She frowned. "Or at least tune this damn thing..."Jason laughed, as Becky began tuning.

* * *

Maureen had already broken into the stash of champagne being set aside for midnight. She made a face as she took a swig of it.

"Oh God...hey Mark, what's the shit of the year for '09? Because this is a _real _winner..."she called out, trying to brush off her tongue. Mark sighed, snatching the bottle from her.

"This was for midnight, Maureen!"he scolded. Maureen shrugged, taking the bottle back.

"Well, in Australia, midnight has probably already happened, so I'm not breaking any rules!"she replied.

"I thought you said it tasted like shit,"Mark pointed out.

"Yeah. But it's shit with MY germs on it now!"Maureen shrugged.

"Where's Aaron? He should be here by now, it's almost 12:00!"Collins said.

"He'll be here, he's probably still studying for mid-terms,"Jason answered.

"Not that he needs it,"Roxie added. "The kid's a frigging genius."

"He's a hard-working boy who earns his grades,"Joanne corrected, tugging on her daughter's curls.

"He's--"Suddenly the door opened.

"Today for you, tomorrow for me!"

The room was filled with gasps, cheers and shrieks as Aaron entered the room...dressed head to toe in drag, complete with wig, makeup and pumps. He grinned, spinning around as Roger, Maureen, Mark, Jason and Becky clapped. Collins was beside himself, laughing hysterically at his son as he pranced around the room.

"This ensemble courtesy of Aunt Mo's closet!"Aaron announced, strutting around the loft as everyone erupted in more laughter.

"Oh Aaron, I knew there was a reason I brought you home!"Collins laughed. Aaron ran over, hugging his dad around the neck.

"Don't worry dad, I don't go around like this all the time,"he assured his father, as everyone continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't have any problem if you did!"Collins assured him. "Aw, you're amazing, Aaron. You really are."Aaron just giggled, sounding shockingly like Angel to those who knew her. Becky ran over, hugging Aaron.

"You're the best big brother a girl could have...you double as a big _sister_!"she teased. Aaron laughed.

"Is my lipstick smudged?"he asked. Becky shook her head.

"Not at all, you look positively _gorgeous_!"she assured him.

"What do you think Roxie? Would I make a hot drag-queen or what?"Aaron asked. Roxie just rolled her eyes.

"Don't quit your day job,"she snorted. Aaron pretended to look offended, as Becky and Jason laughed.

"Close on Aaron, one of the most creative guys, or should I say, _girls_ we know!"Jason narrated through laughter. Aaron blew a kiss to the camera.

"Let's toast!"Collins cried out suddenly, holding up a bottle of champagne. Everyone grabbed paper cups from the table, holding them up together, all grinning and hugging.

"To a Happy New Year, and many more to come!"Collins announced.

"To a Happy New Year!"the others all repeated. And they smashed cups together, laughing happily as they spent this celebration together.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I bother continuing this at all? Let me know what you guys think. If you don't like the way I'm writing this story, I got an offer from someone else to continue it too. Send me your thoughts!**


	10. Room To Breathe

**Chapter Ten: Room to Breathe**

A few weeks after New Years, all the kids were back in school, as temperatures dropped and snow began falling all over New York City.

On one particularly cold night, the heat in the loft decided to stop working.

"_Fuck_!"Roger yelled, slamming his fist into the broken heater. Jason, Becky and Collins were sitting on the small couch, shivering, as Roger and Mark pounded on the broken heater.

"Hey guys, I really don't think bashing the heater is gonna make it work,"Collins pointed out, as he watched his friends insanely beating the poor device. Mark and Roger both let out defeated sighs.

"What're we gonna do?"Roger asked.

"Maureen will probably let us stay at her place for the night,"Mark pointed out.

"She's in the city with Joanne and Benny,"Roger replied. "Plus our phone's out, we can't call her."

"Roxie and Aaron are meeting at the lot. We'll go down and talk to Maureen and Joanne when they come to pick up Roxie,"Becky offered. Mark and Roger exchanged looks, and finally Mark nodded.

"Okay. We'll wait here then,"he said.

"We should start a fire,"Roger added, grabbing the old trash barrel from the corner.

"We'll have Joanne drive by to pick you guys up once she gets there,"Jason assured them.

"Thanks guys,"Mark offered, as he and Roger tossed old papers into the trash barrel. And Becky and Jason were out the door.

* * *

"Oh my God, it's freezing in here!"Becky commented as she and Jason walked into the Eleventh street lot, where Aaron, Roxie and Sam were already waiting.

"I know. Aaron, Sam and I just got here, so we're still trying to start a fire,"Roxie explained, her teeth chattering a bit. She began to twirl around the room on her toes, shivering.

"Are Aunt Maureen and Joanne coming soon?"Jason asked.

"They're going to pick us up on their way home from city, and they should be here in a few minutes,"Aaron explained.

"Great. We need to take Uncle Collins over to their place tonight, we lost heat in the loft,"Jason explained. Aaron immediately looked panicked.

"Is dad okay?"he asked. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, he's...okay,"he said, unable to keep the fear out of his own voice.

"Don't worry. My moms will let him come over tonight,"Roxie assured them.

"Thanks Rox,"Jason replied.

"While we're waiting, we might as well try to make some heat of our own,"Becky pointed out.

"Yeah, good idea,"Sam agreed.

"Mid-terms are over, so we can officially burn all my notes!"Aaron offered happily. So the kids went to work destroying Aaron's notebooks.

After a while, they got a moderately sized fire to start. Good enough to give off some heat if they huddled around closely.

"Come on, everyone around,"Aaron instructed. They all gathered around, close together, trying their best to absorb some heat.

"God, it's freezing out,"Becky commented, rubbing her arms. "I need to go to the Harrisons and help them start a fire. They'll freeze out there, it's too cold..."

"Becky, no,"Jason said sternly, grabbing Becky's arm as she headed for the door. She frowned, pulling her arm away.

"Jason, I _need _to go,"she insisted.

"No you don't. It's freezing out there, you'll get _sick_,"Jason replied.

"You don't understand, the baby's been really sick-"Becky began.

"Becky, you're with them constantly. You're losing sleep, you're out in the cold too much, this is NOT good for you!"Jason yelled.

"They _need_ me! And I'm _going_!"And with that Becky turned on her heel and ran from the lot. Jason glared after her, slamming his foot into the wall in anger. Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man. Chill,"he warned. Jason let out a deep breath.

"She's being crazy, Aaron!"he shouted. "She's not thinking of herself, her _health_! She's going to get sick!"

"Relax. Becky will take care of herself. She'll be back soon, she'll be _fine_. She's just worried about that baby,"Aaron said calmly.

"Well does she ever consider how much other people worry about her?"Jason snapped. He stopped suddenly, afraid he had let too much slip. Without uttering another word, he turned, walking away from Aaron quickly.

A few minutes later the group heard the sound of a car horn honking outside. Aaron ran out the door, looked down the street and leaned back in.

"Hey guys! Aunt Mo and Jo are here!"he called. Roxie turned to Sam nervously.

"Back door?"Sam asked. Roxie nodded.

"For now,"she added.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow,"Sam sighed, waving and exiting through the back door, as Roxie and Jason followed Aaron to Joanne's car, in the middle of the street.

"Hey Aunt Jo, Aunt Mo,"Aaron greeted. "They lost heat over at the loft. Do you mind if all of us crash at your place for the night?"

"Not at all,"Joanne replied. "How about Becky? Where's she?"

"She went to help the Harrisons. She should have been back by now..."Aaron said, looking around the streets cautiously.

"It's _freezing _out! She can't stay out here tonight,"Maureen insisted.

"I tried to talk her out of it,"Jason muttered.

"Well I'm sure she's safe. She must have gone back to the loft or something,"Aaron insisted.

"Should we wait around for her?"Joanne asked.

"We need to get Collins,"Maureen insisted. Joanne nodded.

"Right,"she said, glancing around the street nervously one last time, before driving off.

* * *

Mark and Roger helped a very weak Collins down the stairs to Joanne's car. Obviously, there was not enough room in the car for all of them...

"We'll walk,"Aaron offered, as he pulled Jason and Roxie from the warm car.

"_What_?"Roxie cried.

"Are you sure? It's awfully cold out..."Joanne commented.

"Yeah! It _is_!"Roxie added. Aaron just patted her head.

"We'll be fine,"he insisted. "Dad needs it more than us."Collins smiled at his son, as Roxie sighed.

"Aaron, you don't have to-"Collins began. But Aaron just shook his head.

"No point arguing, we're already walking!"he called, as he dragged Jason and a very grudging Roxie down the sidewalk with him. Collins laughed, as Joanne's car pulled away from the sidewalk. Aaron waved and Roxie pulled away from him.

"Aaron, I don't even have a _coat_!"she whined. Aaron wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll keep ya warm!"he teased. Roxie groaned, shoving him off, as Jason laughed. But as they walked to Maureen and Joanne's apartment, they couldn't help but realize how long Becky had been gone...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad to know so many people are rooting for Jason and Becky! There will be more of them in the next few chapters. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to bring them up.**


	11. Follow If You Lead

**Chapter Eleven: Follow If You Lead**

Becky woke up the next morning in the tent city near the loft, little Sarah Harrison curled up in her arms. She sat up, trying not to wake the baby...when she realized where she was.

"Oh man..."she moaned softly. Sarah began crying, and Mrs. Harrison suddenly appeared, taking the baby from Becky's arms as Becky stood up, brushing herself off.

"Thank you so much for staying out here with us last night, Becky. I don't know how I could ever repay you for all you've given to us..."Mrs. Harrison began. Becky smiled.

"You don't have to repay me. Ever. I don't mind doing this,"she insisted. "I need to call home and tell them where I am, they must be worried sick. But I'll come right back and work with the k--"Becky was cut off as she went into a horrid coughing fit, choking violently, her whole body shaking as her lungs screeched. She clutched her chest, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm herself. Once the coughing stopped, she was left shivering a little. Mrs. Harrison patted her back nervously.

"Oh Becky...thank you for all your hard work, but I really think you should go home and rest now,"she said. "Go warm up, I'd hate to think of you getting sick."Becky shook her head.

"No...no, I'm fine, really. Just a cough,"she insisted. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Becky's entire bohemian family had set out in search of her, when she hadn't returned that morning. They had decided to split up, Aaron and Jason searching the east side, Mark and Roger the west, and Maureen, Joanne and Roxie driving around the village. Collins had returned to the loft in case Becky called home.

As Aaron and Jason walked down the side walk, Aaron couldn't help but notice his friend's very concerned behavior, a side of Jason he rarely saw.

"You're really scared for her, aren't you?"he asked, watching Jason's nervous eyes dart about the streets.

"She's like a sister to me,"Jason muttered in reply.

"That's not the reason,"Aaron stated. Jason frowned.

"What do you mean?"he snapped.

"She's more than just a sister to you, isn't she?"Aaron asked.

"No! Aaron, don't say that,"Jason warned. "I'm just scared for Uncle Mark. He was freaking out this morning..."

"Come on, Jase. Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for Becky?"Aaron sighed suddenly. Jason was shocked.

"Because I _don't_, Aaron!"he yelled immediately. "Just _drop _it."

"You know she feels the same way about you,"Aaron continued.

"Aaron, stop lying,"Jason grumbled.

"I'm not! Why do you think Becky gave you that candle for Christmas? The _candle_, Jason. You know what that candle symbolized for your parents,"Aaron insisted.

"Aaron, _no_..."Jason sighed.

"She wants it just as much as you, Jason,"Aaron went on.

"Becky and I can never be together Aaron, and you know it. I could never let myself be with her, I'd be putting her health in danger. There's too much chance, too much risk. I couldn't take it!"Jason blurted out.

"How will you be happy if you never take a chance?"Aaron asked. Jason just sighed.

"I'm checking the tent city where the Harrisons live,"he muttered, walking ahead.

* * *

Becky had just called Collins at the loft and explained to him where she was. Collins had assured her he would contact Mark and Roger, so now she was back, holding baby Sarah. The baby was shivering, and looked very pale, and kept coughing in a small, struggling way.

"Mrs. Harrison, Sarah doesn't look good at all,"she commented. "You should really think about getting her to a doctor."

"I would, but we have no way to pay for a doctor,"Mrs. Harrison pointed out.

"What about that clinic that was around here?"Becky asked. Mrs. Harrison sighed.

"That was shut down a few months ago. That cyber-arts company has been slowly tearing the East Village apart,"she said sadly. Becky offered a sympathetic smile.

"Well I'll ask around at Life Support and see if I can get someone to come down here and help,"she insisted.

"Bless you, Rebecca,"Mrs. Harrison said, smiling as she took the baby from Becky's arms, joining her other two children. Becky began coughing again, but stopped when she spotted Jason approaching her.

"Hey,"Jason greeted awkwardly.

"Hey,"Becky replied, a hint of coldness to her voice. Jason sighed.

"Look Becky, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I was a jerk, I shouldn't have tried to stop you from leaving..."he began.

"Forget it,"Becky insisted. "I'm not mad. You were just being thoughtful, I understand. Besides, I couldn't be mad at the _birthday boy_,"she added, with a grin.

"Oh wow! My birthday! With everything going on, I completely forgot,"Jason admitted, laughing a little. That's when Aaron, Roger and Mark came running around the corner.

"_Becky_!"Mark called out, running over to his daughter. He wrapped her into a tight hug, letting out a deep breath. Then he pulled away so he was staring her in the eyes sternly. "Rebecca Anna Cohen, _never_ do that to me again!"Becky looked very guilty.

"I'm sorry, dad. I stayed with the Harrisons. I needed to help the baby,"she insisted. Mark sighed.

"I know, but you should have come home, you should have _told_ someone..."he said.

"I'm sorry. I really am,"Becky assured him. Mark hugged Becky again, letting out another deep breath.

"I know you are. But you scared us-"That's when Becky started coughing again. Shaking and heaving and unable to breath correctly. Mark, Jason, Roger and Aaron all surrounded her in a flash, holding her up, patting her back.

"Hey, Becky, are you all right?"Aaron asked, as Becky's fit came to an end, and she was left shaking again. She looked terrible, pale and exhausted. But she forced a smile, nodding her head.

"Yeah,"she croaked out. "It's just a bad cough. Everyone gets one once in a while."

"Becky, you're getting sick,"Mark warned. Becky shook her head.

"Just a cold. It's fine, really. I feel fine,"she persisted.

"Are you sure?"Mark asked. Becky nodded again.

"Yeah,"she replied. "I'm not missing Jason's party tonight for anything!"Roger grinned, patting Jason's back.

"Wow, you're going to be _seventeen,_"he realized. "You know, Mark was seventeen when he and I first met."

"I was _not_!"Mark cried. Roger laughed a little.

"Well, I _thought _he was,"he corrected. "You always looked too young for your age."Mark scowled, and the others all laughed as they left the tent city together.

* * *

**A/N: Just letting you all know that there will not be any updates until Monday night, because I'm going to be in Florida with my chorus all weekend. I wanted to get this one up before I left, and I'll try to get another one up as soon as I get back! Sorry for the delay, I hope everyone is still enjoying this!**


	12. Living Alive

**Chapter Twelve: Living Alive**

So Roxie called Sam and invited him along. Mark and Roger talked to Collins and everyone planned to meet at the Life Café at 7:00 that evening for Jason's seventeenth birthday.

Sam was waiting in the Café when Aaron, Becky, Jason and Roxie arrived at 6:30. He immediately got up to greet them.

"Hey guys. Your parents aren't here yet,"he informed them.

"Yeah, and they won't be for at least another half hour,"Jason replied.

"We had to get here early to push the tables together!"Becky explained excitedly. Sam laughed a little as Becky went skipping over to the center of the restaurant, and began shoving several of the small tables together. Jason ran after her, filming her as she did so.

"January 16th, 6:36 PM...it's my seventeenth birthday here at the Life, and Becky is successfully throwing off the balance of the entire café for my pleasure,"he narrated.

"Excuse me! _Excuse me_! What do you think you're _doing_?"The very snooty-looking and very feminine maitre-de had come dashing over, frowning at them.

"Oh, we're putting the tables together,"Becky replied, smiling.

"That is _strictly _against the rules of this restaurant, if you read the sign correctly,"the maitre-de snapped.

"You know, that sign would probably be very helpful...if we planned on actually following the rules. Which we don't,"Becky said, shoving the last two tables together. The maitre-de frowned.

"Oh, we're the little anarchists today, are we?"he droned.

"Bohemians, actually,"Becky corrected.

"_Please_. Get with the new century, kids. This is 2009. Bohemia is dead in a ditch. _So_ fifteen years ago,"the maitre-de stated, strutting off. Jason sighed.

"Oh well. Let's go, Becky. We can probably meet up with dad and Uncle Mark on their way here, and we can just celebrate back at the loft..."he began, starting to push the tables back to their original spots. But Becky shook her head, grabbing the table and keeping it where it was.

"No! Jase, did you _hear_ him? Bohemia is _DEAD_! We can't let that go without a proper _funeral_!"she insisted. Suddenly, Becky leapt up onto the table. She grabbed a glass from wine from the tray of a passing waiter...who looked her up and down, snatched it back and shoved a glass of water in her hand instead. Becky sighed, but nonetheless, she proceeded with her performance.

"Excuse me! May I have your attention?"she called, walking up and down the tables, clinking on her glass.

"Becky! What the fuck are you _doing_?"Jason hissed. Becky just grinned.

"Don't worry. I saw this in a documentary once,"she said, with a small wink. Sam, Roxie and Aaron were all shooting Jason questioning looks, which he returned with a confused shrug.

"January 16th, 6:40 PM...Becky has officially lost her mind,"Jason said to the camera, filming Becky as she stopped in the center of the table, holding up her glass and grinning around at all the people, who were staring at her now.

"Dearly beloved...we gather here to say our good-byes!"she began, turning around to face everyone as she spoke. Becky's friends were all convinced she had lost her mind, the other customers pretty much figuring that as well as she rambled on nonsensically for a good three minutes. "Now, we raise our glass!"She held up her glass, and the other customers followed suit, deciding not to anger the crazy kid on the table.

"What are we toasting _to_?"someone called out. Becky grinned.

"To..._La Vie Boheme_,"she announced, slowly placing her glass back on the waiter's tray, as people all around the restaurant began nodding, and repeating 'La Vie Boheme', including Jason, Aaron, Sam and Roxie.

"To days of inspiration!"Becky yelled out, imitating things she had heard her father say.

"Playing hookie!"Jason continued.

"Making something out of nothing!"Becky laughed. "The need to _express_!"

"To communicate!"Aaron shouted. Becky grabbed Jason, pulling him up onto the table.

"To being an 'us' for once!"she announced.

"Instead of a '_them_'!"Jason added.

"La Vie Boheme!"the two cried out together.

Aaron was laughing hysterically, as Becky and Jason began imitating a scene from 'Dirty Dancing' on the table in the middle of the restaurant. The maitre-de walked by, clearing his throat at them. Jason grinned.

"Hey mister...she's my _sister,_"he said, making sure to strike a particularly dirty pose as he said it. The maitre-de rolled his eyes, walking away as several others in the Café laughed.

Aaron had leapt up onto the table by then, and Jason was dragging Roxie up with them too, so the four kids were all together in the center of the Life Café.

* * *

At this moment, Roger, Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne had all arrived at the Café, to see their kids on a table in the middle of the restaurant, dancing and yelling and preaching to the customers. 

"Oh God..."Mark moaned upon seeing Becky sliding across tables.

"Are those _our_ kids?"Roger asked, spotting Jason.

"They sure are!"Collins laughed.

"Boy does _that_ look familiar!"Maureen cried, also laughing. "Look at Becky! She looks just like you, Mark!"Mark frowned.

"Rioting was not exactly one of the shining traits I wanted my daughter to inherit,"he grumbled. Maureen just hit him playfully.

"It's cute!"she insisted.

"Who's that other boy with them?"Joanne asked, spotting Sam.

"Probably a friend from school or something,"Maureen said dismissively. "Come on, let's go surprise them!"

Aaron now had the floor, raising his own glass up in a toast.

"In honor of a death in Bohemia, Roxie Johnson-Jefferson, just back from whining and complaining about her mother's newest protest at the Eleventh-Street Lot, will perform Gwen Stefani's latest dances to the sounds of her newest ring tones!"Roxie grabbed the glass from him, shoving him aside as the others laughed.

"Aaron Collins will recount his exploits as a senior, including his illegal joy riding all over the East Village, spray painting the school mascot on several public bathrooms and tee-peeing Mr. Henry's English classroom!"she recalled, as the laughter continued. She handed the glass over to Becky.

"Jason Davis will preview his new documentary about his love of old movies like 'Dirty Dancing', which he so enjoys reenacting with his failed filmmaker and attempted songwriter of a roommate!"Becky called out, as she and Jason struck another 'Dirty Dancing' pose. Jason snatched the glass from Becky, skipping across the table.

"And Rebecca 'Becky' Cohen will take over as the rock-star of the loft on Avenue B, composing all sorts of 'poetic' songs that make no sense to anyone but Roger Davis!"Suddenly Sam came flying back into the restaurant from outside, leaping up onto the table.

"And Samuel Coffin, newest member of the bohemian family, will attempt to rid himself of his father's yuppy reputation while performing crazy tasks and stunts in the middle of the Life Café, including officially changing the letters on the sign outside to read Professor Tom Collins' motto..."

Everyone peered out the window, and read aloud:

"ACTUAL REALITY, ACT UP, FIGHT AIDS!"

Their parents had all stopped.

"Roxie's complaining about my protest _again_!"Maureen demanded.

"Aaron did WHAT on several public bathrooms!"Collins shouted.

"_Roger_! Look at where your son's hands are on my daughter!"Mark shrieked.

"Well look at where your daughter's tongue is on my son!"Roger cried.

"Did he say Samuel _Coffin_?"Joanne asked. The group all stopped.

"Our kids are hanging out with _Benny's _son!"Maureen shrieked.

"_Benny's_ son did that to the sign outside?"Roger asked, examining the sign again. Collins let out a hearty laugh.

"I like him already!"he laughed.

"Our kids are _insane_!"Mark said, also laughing a little.

"I wonder where they get it from..."Joanne teased.

"Come on, it's time we joined this party!"Collins yelled, running over, followed quickly by Mark and Roger.

"_Ahem_."Jason and Becky stopped dancing long enough to see their fathers standing below them, staring at them. They quickly jumped apart, both looking very flustered and shocked.

"_Dad_!"Becky shrieked.

"Heh heh...hi dad, hi Uncle Mark..."Jason greeted, waving awkwardly.

"We were just, um...you know...messing around!"Becky said, and Jason nodded.

"Apparently,"Roger commented. Then Mark and Roger both grinned, and burst out laughing. Roger jumped up onto the table with them. Jason and Becky laughed too, more out of relief. Roger helped Collins up onto the table as well, as they continued to recite chants of 'La Vie Boheme'. Maureen and Joanne had also climbed up, and began kissing openly, Roxie becoming instantly mortified. She was heading for the door, when Sam stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe I was invited down here tonight,"he said suddenly. "And I _know _I didn't get invited down to be ignored!"

"Sam, come on! My moms are _right there_!"Roxie hissed.

"And it's about time they figure out about us, Roxie! Look around! _Everyone _is doing crazy things! Why not us?"Sam demanded.

On the table, Becky and Jason's dancing had slowed down, and the two were now gazing into each other's eyes, as Sam took Roxie's hands below them on the ground...

"Come on, Roxie. Please. For me,"Sam pleaded.Roxie was about to take Sam's hands, when she noticed Maureen watching her. She took a deep breath...and shot her mother a defiant look.

"Why not!"she cried. And she slammed her face right into Sam's. And much to Roxie's surprise, Maureen merely turned her attention back to Joanne, as the two giggled.

On the table, Jason also took a plunge, and found his lips meeting with Becky's. They locked in a kiss, oblivious to everything around them for a good fifteen seconds. When they pulled apart, Jason kept his hands on Becky's cheeks. He had let himself have what he wanted...he had taken the risk...

And he found himself immediately regretting it.

Jason quickly pulled away from Becky, who looked confused. But before they could have a moment to talk, Becky and Jason were both pulled back into the whirl of noise and excitement around them, both with different interpretations of what that kiss had meant.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I'm sorry the update was later than I told you. This Friday is opening night for the show I'm in, so it's been VERY hectic! But I finally got this up. You can obviously see bits and pieces from the song "La Vie Boheme" in here. I couldn't avoid it! This is also our first realy Becky/Jason chapter! Whoo hoo!**

**Okay, to answer some questions I got: Becky does NOT have AIDS, but the others don't want her to get sick because, obviously, most of them would not be able to take care of her, and she'd have to be separated from them until she got better. And they just don't want their friend to be sick.**

**As for ages, Roxie is 14, about to turn 15,Becky is 16, Jason was 16, and just turned 17, and Aaron is 18. In flashbacks it mentions that Jason was 14, but that was about three years earlier.**

**Also, the pairings in this story are Maureen/Joanne and Roger/Mimi, though there will be some very strong Roger/Mark friendship in later chapters. **

**I'll be sending some PM's to other people with more feedback. Sorry for such a long Author's Note, I just wanted to get this stuff out of the way! Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up VERY soon!**


	13. Rhyme and Reason

**Chapter Thirteen: Rhyme and Reason**

When the group got back to the loft, they found their power to be working again, and a message on their machine.

"_Hey guys, it's Benny. Look, I'm going to be in New Jersey for about a week or so, maybe longer. I've been trying to set up a meeting with the head of Cyberland, and I think I've got one for some time this week. I'm going to need Joanne to drive down here as soon as possible. Let Sam know what's going on, and please get him here with Joanne. I'll call and keep you updated when I can, but I'll be pretty unavailable. Wish me luck._"And the message ended. Joanne sighed.

"If we pack tonight, Sam and I can probably leave by tomorrow morning to get down to New Jersey,"she explained.

"Aw, you have to leave so soon?"Maureen asked, pouting.

"The sooner the better,"Mark pointed out.

"But what about my protest?"Maureen whined.

"You'll do fine. This is important, Maureen. Their home is at stake. We can't afford to lose it, not now,"Joanne said sternly, eyeing Collins. Maureen nodded.

"I know,"she sighed. "Roxie will have to run the technical stuff for the show!"Roxie's eyes widened, and she shook her head frantically.

"Nuh uh! No way!"she cried.

"Oh, come on Rox! It's not that bad!"Maureen insisted. "Besides, you owe me for going behind my back with Benny's son."Roxie stopped, scowling at her mother.

"You're ruining my life!"was her ever-famous reply.

"I'll help you, Aunt Mo,"Aaron offered.

"Well thank you, Aaron. At least _someone_ cares!"Maureen snapped, shooting Roxie a stern glare.

"Will you guys be okay while I'm gone?"Joanne asked. "I mean, without money or anything..."

"We're set for a week, at least,"Roger assured her. "We have food, we have AZT, we have some form of heat again...we should be fine."

"Okay. I'll leave you what money I have. Take care of yourselves,"Joanne said, in a very motherly tone. Then she sighed. "I have to pack, and cancel any other cases I've been working on. Roxie, you can call Sam once we get home, and Maureen, you can help me pack. Let's go girls."Maureen waved as she and Roxie followed Joanne out of the loft.

"Well, it looks like everything is pretty much taken care of then,"Mark stated.

"Good, now we can get some sleep!"Collins announced. His voice sounded hoarse, and full of exhaustion. Aaron walked over, holding his father's arm protectively.

"Shh. Don't strain your voice, dad. You did a lot of shouting tonight,"he said softly. Collins grinned.

"It felt damn good too. I haven't done that properly in years,"he joked. Aaron laughed, helping Collins over to the bed.

"You're amazing, dad...you really are."

Becky had flopped onto the couch, looking very pale, very thin and very tired. Mark noticed her gaunt expression, and joined her.

"Hey Becky, you okay?"he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. This cough has just been getting to me. I think it's a cold or something,"Becky replied. "Hey, do you think there's any way we could get a doctor to the tent city?"

"Why? Is it the Harrisons?"Mark guessed. Becky nodded.

"Sarah, the baby, has been looking kind of sick. I'm scared,"she explained.

"Becky, if that baby looks sick you should stay away. You don't know what kind of diseases are going around the tent cities, and we can't be bringing any sicknesses in here-"Mark warned.

"It's fine. It's nothing bad, but Sarah's small. I'm afraid she won't make it, especially not with these temperatures,"Becky said nervously. Mark grinned. He trusted his daughter.

"Okay. Take care of yourself,"he said, stroking her hair a little. Becky grinned too.

"I will,"she replied. Mark kissed Becky's forehead as he stood up.

"Good. Well, I'm heading off to bed. Good night, Becky,"he called, walking off.

"Night dad,"Becky called back, closing her eyes as she lay on the couch. She felt warm. Very warm. She touched her forehead, which was burning up, and she sighed. She was fine...wasn't she?

* * *

The next weekend was Roxie's fifteenth birthday party, much different that Jason's party. Almost all her bohemian family was there, of course(Collins hadn't been feeling well, so Mark had stayed home with him)but it was mostly her ballet and school friends. It was held in a reception hall that Joanne had rented out. Aaron, Sam and Jason were there early to help Roxie decorate, as they waited for Becky to return from the Berklee Jazz Festival in Boston, where she had been since Friday evening.

"Close on Roxie, who will be the star of the party tonight as she hits her big fifteenth birthday, making it one step closer to her driver's license! Clear the roads, people..."Jason narrated. Roxie turned, sticking her tongue out at him as she taped a streamer to the wall.

"You're just jealous because you know you'll total a car before me,"she replied. Aaron laughed.

"If he keeps that camera up to his face when he's driving, you just might be right about that!"he joked, which earned a laugh from everyone.

"Hey Birthday Girl!"They all turned at the sound of Becky's voice from the door. Roxie's face lit up as she whirled around.

"Becca!"she cried, using her own special nickname for Becky. Becky placed her guitar down, hugging Roxie as she came flying over.

"You look fantastic, Rox,"Becky commented.

"Thanks,"Roxie beamed happily. Then Becky began wheezing, something she did more and more frequently. Roxie patted her back soothingly, as Becky tried to catch her breath.

"Hey Becca, you okay?"Roxie asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine,"Becky insisted. She looked pale, even worse than when she had left, and was shivering again. The others eyed her carefully.

"Are you sure? You really don't look good...maybe you shouldn't stick around for the party. I mean, I don't want you getting any more exhausted, you've been busy with the Harrisons all week, and you just came in from Boston..."she insisted. Becky shook her head.

"Roxie, it's your _birthday_. I want to be here to celebrate it with you!"she cried.

"Well...just promise you won't puke on any of my friends!"Roxie teased. Becky laughed.

"I won't,"she assured her. Though as she picked her guitar back up, she swayed a little. Jason quickly ran to her side, ready to catch her if she fell.

"Hey...careful,"he warned, holding her up.

"Thanks,"Becky replied. "God...I don't know what's up with me. I must be staying up too late."

"Becky, what if you're getting sick?"Jason asked cautiously.

"I'm not, I swear. I've been safe around the Harrisons,"Becky assured him. Now she was staring him in the eyes. "I'd be safe with _you_, too"she added softly. Jason's eyes locked with hers. "Jason, I need to know...that kiss at the Life...did that mean anything?"Jason sighed. He had been waiting for this.

"I wasn't thinking. I was being impulsive,"he replied bluntly.

"So that means you _wanted_ it?"Becky said hopefully.

"It means that it might not have been the right thing to do,"Jason corrected.

"It felt right to me,"Becky persisted.

"Becky, we'd be risking so much. _Too_ much. I couldn't live with myself if you got sick, if I infected you-"Jason insisted.

"Who says we have to do anything unsafe? I'm happy just _being _with you. You need to understand that."Jason hesitated, letting out a deep breath. Becky took his hands, and he flinched. "Jason...touching me won't infect me."He pulled away quickly.

"_No_ Becky. I...I just _can't_,"he insisted. "You'd want more from me after a while, and I wouldn't be able to give it to you. I'd only be making you miserable."

"You're making me miserable by pushing me away!"Becky cried. "Please Jason. I thought you felt the same way about me that I felt about you."It took all his strength for Jason to turn away from Becky's pleading blue eyes.

"You thought wrong,"he said softly. And Jason quickly turned, walking away from Becky as she stared after him sadly.

* * *

Becky left the party early, feeling sick both physically and emotionally. Collins woke up from where he was napping on the couch as Becky entered the loft.

"Oh...hey there Becky,"he greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Uncle Collins. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up,"Becky apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's about time I woke up anyways. What's going on? You weren't up to partying with the Johnson-Jefferson crowd?"Collins asked curiously.

"Not tonight. I'm a little spent, actually,"Becky admitted. Suddenly the door to Mark's room opened, and he came out.

"Hey, who's–Becky!"He grinned at his daughter, who could only offer a small, tired smile in return. "How was Boston?"

"It was fun. We did really well at the festival. Second place,"Becky replied.

"That's awesome! You'll have to tell Roger,"Mark said. "Hey, weren't you going to Roxie's party tonight?"

"I left, I haven't been feeling too good,"Becky explained. Mark frowned, concerned.

"What's wrong?"he asked anxiously.

"Oh, it's nothing too bad,"Becky replied, not mentioning the fact that she had vomited five times over the few hours that she had been home. "I'm just not up to partying Roxie and Aaron style,"she added, with a grin. Collins chuckled a little.

"Oh God, he wasn't in a dress again was he?"he asked.

"Not this time,"Becky assured him. She suddenly grabbed her guitar off the floor."I think I'm going to go visit Aunt Mimi. I need to talk to her now."Mark frowned a little.

"Are you sure?"he asked. Becky let out a deep breath, nodding.

"Yeah. I really need to, dad,"she insisted. Mark was at a loss for arguments.

"Okay. Be careful. Don't stay out too late,"was all he could say.

"I won't be long,"Becky assured him. And she headed out the door. Mark sighed, flopping onto the couch beside Collins and sighing.

"Am I a horrible father or what?"he asked. Collins grinned, wrapping his arm over the back of the couch.

"You know you're not,"he replied.

"I really don't at times. I mean, Becky would rather go talk to Mimi's tombstone than me. That _can't_ be a good sign,"Mark insisted. Collins shrugged.

"Well, think about it. Mimi was like Becky's mother when she was younger. She was the closest thing Becky had to a mother throughout her childhood, they had a connection. It's natural for her to still want to talk to her,"he explained.

"God...I really fucked this up, Collins. I should have known I couldn't do this myself! How could I think I could support a family on my own?"Mark moaned in despair.

"You've supported this family of ours for a while, Mark,"Collins stated. Mark stopped, looking over at his friend, who was staring him in the eyes intently.

"You really mean that, Collins?"he asked.

"I really do, Mark,"Collins assured him. He ruffled Mark's hair, and Mark had to laugh at that. Collins watched him laughing for a minute...

"Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to watch 'Today 4 U' tonight."Mark stopped, his laughter coming to a halt as he stared at his friend. He knew what Collins was asking. Collins knew what this question meant to Mark, and they locked eyes for a while before Mark spoke.

"...are you sure?"he asked softly. Collins nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure,"he replied. Mark hesitated, taking in a deep breath...then nodded.

"Okay,"he said, getting up and going to get the projector and his film reels. And they sat there together that night, spending this last, joyful moment together as the friends they had always been.

* * *

Aaron and Jason were walking back to the loft after Roxie's party that night, in silence. After a while, Jason couldn't take it.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?"he asked Aaron. Aaron turned on him, frowning.

"Why did you lie to Becky?"he demanded.

"I didn't _lie_,"Jason snapped back.

"Oh yes you did. You can't hide it Jason, it's clear. You _love _her. Why did you have to tell her off? _What are you trying to prove_?"Aaron demanded angrily.

"I'm trying to make her look at things realistically! We can never be together, it was stupid of me to kiss her that time...I can't let her down!"Jason insisted.

"Then what are you doing pushing her away like this? Jase, you're just destroying all chances of happiness for you two. _Why _are you doing this?"Aaron asked.

"I got scared, Aaron!"Jason blurted out. "Scared because I care too much about her, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her!"

"Jason, you need more confidence in yourself, in _her_. She cares just as much as you do, and she knows the risk you guys would be taking,"Aaron assured him.

"I _know_, Aaron,"Jason confessed. "_I know_. I know I screwed up, and I know I have to fix it. But I can't. Not yet...I need _time_."

"No day but today,"Aaron reminded him. Jason sighed, looking down at his camera. It was time to stop hiding. He needed to tell Becky the truth.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit longer than usual. There's actually a lot of stuff I've cut out in between the last chapter and this one, but I think it still flows well enough. Sometimes you might be able to tell if I've cut a chunk out somewhere, but I'll try to make it not quite as obvious. Thanks for your comments! And you can expect updates every day unless otherwise noted.**


	14. Book of Endings

**A/N: Okay, I would just like to make sure that everyone understands that Collins DID NOT die in the last chapter. He just accepted the fact that he is dying. Collins is still alive, even though he does not make an appearance in this chapter. Just wanted to clear that up! It's opening weekend for my show, so I'll be a little busy, but I'll update when I can. Thanks for your feedback!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Book of Endings**

But Jason never got his chance to tell Becky the truth before everything took a turn for the worse.

The next morning, the group all went out grocery shopping with Maureen, who was paying for their food for the week. With Joanne gone, there was no car, so they had to walk to the store and back. Things had been much harder without Joanne's car, Joanne's money and Joanne's common sense to back the group. They had just used what little money remained to buy their groceries, and had promised to try and save the food so it would last.

The group returned from shopping to find a giant bull dozer and several Cyberland trucks in the East Village, marking off spots and buildings that were to be destroyed.

"Excuse me, sir? What do you think you're doing?"Maureen demanded, marching right up to the group of workers.

"We're getting ready to clear this area out next week,"one man replied.

"Clear it out? You mean _destroy_ it?"Maureen demanded.

"Yup. The whole thing's coming down,"the man said casually.

"That's impossible. We _live_ here, and we haven't received any notice of this..."Mark began.

"We just got here today. They're sending out eviction notices to all of the tenants now. You need to be out of here by Saturday. That's when they're blocking off the building,"the man explained.

"And what if we refuse to leave?"Roger growled.

"Then you're going down with the building,"the man answered.

"This is ridiculous! They can't _do _this!"Maureen shrieked.

"Oh man..."Jason groaned.

"I wonder if dad knows,"Aaron wondered aloud.

"We're not letting this happen! Mark my words, my protest is going to put an end to this mindless destruction!"Maureen declared.

"Yeah, good luck to ya lady,"the man snorted, returning to his work.

"Maureen, relax. We'll call Benny,"Mark insisted.

"What's he going to do?"Maureen snapped.

"He can help,"Mark assured her. "Come on, let's get inside and tell Collins the news, then we can give Benny and Joanne a call and get things figured out."

"My protest is happening on Friday, no matter what,"Maureen persisted.

"Fine. But let's make an honest effort here,"Mark said.

"This is bull shit,"Roger grumbled.

"We won't lose our home. Benny won't let them take it,"Mark assured him, as they walked into their home, all afraid that their beloved loft would soon become beloved memories.

* * *

Over the next week, Maureen, Roxie and Becky were constantly gone.

Maureen was out day and night working on her protest, hardly spending any time to talk to her friends, never mind her own daughter.

Roxie herself was constantly at ballet, or at Lindsay's...anywhere but home it seemed. She avoided almost all contact with any of her bohemian family, angry that Sam had left and that her mother was ignoring her.

Becky was always visiting the Harrisons, spending almost full days with them, going late into the night, having to be dragged home by Jason and Aaron. Apparently, the baby was not doing well at all, and Becky was a wreck.

Jason wanted to tell Becky the truth. He needed to tell her how he really felt...but she was never home. She was constantly with the Harrisons. She hadn't even spent any time on her music in days. Every time Jason had the courage to talk to her, she was gone.

Collins was not holding out very well. As the days got colder, he only got weaker. Mark and Roger were under a considerable amount of stress, always fighting and yelling. It was a very rough week, one of the hardest the group had ever had to live through.

Friday was Maureen's protest. This protest could either save their homes, or destroy them. Their fate relied on Maureen's audience.

* * *

"Aaron, are all the lights set up?"Maureen asked. She was dressed and ready for her protest, though she looked nervous. Aaron was running the lights for her.

"All set, Aunt Mo,"Aaron assured her.

"Okay. Good,"Maureen said, holding her hands together nervously. Jason, who was there to film, noticed this.

"Hey, you okay Aunt Maureen?"he asked. Maureen forced a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little nervous I guess. I mean, I haven't done this in a while...is Roxie here?"she craned her neck, looking around the room as it filled up. Jason glanced around too.

"Uh, I don't see her yet. But she'll be here,"he assured her. Maureen nodded.

"Right...right of course she will. She'll be here to support me,"she said, as if convincing herself. Then Mark and Becky entered.

"Hey guys!"Mark greeted with a wave. "Maureen, shouldn't you be warming up or something?"Maureen nodded, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Right! Right, yeah."She let out a deep breath. "It's going to be hard without Joanne here...Roxie's coming, right Becky?"Becky nodded.

"Yeah, she was over Lindsay's, but she said she was coming right here afterwards,"she explained. Maureen let out a deep breath.

"She'll be here...okay..."she said, more to herself than to the group.

A few minutes later, little Emily Harrison came bursting through the doors frantically, tears in her eyes, red cheeks, panting heavily.

"_Becky_!"she screamed, rushing over to Becky quickly. Becky turned, a concerned look immediately on her face.

"Emily, what's wrong?"she asked, kneeling down to the girl's height, holding her face and wiping the tears away.

"It's Sarah! She's really sick! Mommy is crying, it's really scary! She said to get you, she said we need help!"Emily explained hysterically.

"Oh my God...don't worry Emily, I'm coming,"Becky assured her. Becky looked around quickly. Jason was the only one in sight. She grabbed his arm.

"Jason, I have to go,"she stated. Jason saw the sobbing girl, and Becky's stern expression.

"Becky, what's going on?"he asked.

"I don't have time to explain. Tell dad and Roger and everyone that it's an emergency,"she explained.

"What's happening?"Jason asked nervously.

"I need to go,"was all Becky replied. And she and the little girl dashed out the door quickly. Jason watched them go, shocked and scared. _What was happening_?

Suddenly shouts were heard outside. Everyone looked around, frowning. A homeless man from a nearby tent city came running into the lot.

"Hey! They're kickin' people outta the buildings on Avenue B!"he called out frantically. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What? What do you mean?"Roger demanded.

"The workers, the guys with the trucks! They're kickin' people out, they're boardin' doors and windows!"the man shouted. "They're ransackin' yer home!"

"Oh God..._no_! No, this wasn't supposed to happen until _tomorrow_!"Maureen screamed.

"Oh no..._dad_!"Aaron gasped suddenly. "The building is going to be boarded off soon, we have to get dad!"

"I wouldn't go over there, they're pushin' people away, shovin' people out! It's gettin' pretty violent, I wouldn't go--"the man insisted.

"We _have _to go,"Roger declared.

"Maureen and I will stay here. You guys go ahead,"Mark said. Roger and Aaron darted from the lot quickly, as Mark held back the furious Maureen. Jason shut his camera off, looking around the empty lot. He had to help his father and Aaron. That was all he _could _do.

* * *

Roger, Aaron and Jason managed to carry the extremely weak Collins from the building, the doors practically being blocked off as they exited.

"I can't believe this..."Roger growled, watching the workers as they slammed ply wood across the door. "Fucking ridiculous."

"I'm guessing Maureen's show didn't go over quite as she expected?"Collins asked. The others all stopped, exchanging glances.

"Not...exactly,"Aaron replied. "Dad, how are you feeling?"

"Tired...very tired..."Collins sighed weakly. Aaron and Roger had to hold him up, he couldn't stand.

"Oh God...we need to get him somewhere else,"Roger insisted. "There must be someplace in the tent city..."

"They're clearing that out tomorrow,"Jason pointed out. "We should take him to Aunt Maureen's."

"We'll need to get a cab,"Roger said, nodding. "Dammit, my cell phone's inside..."

"Roger, don't bother..."Collins muttered.

"Don't say that!"Roger snapped, though lightly. "We _are_ going to bother!"Suddenly Mark came walking around the corner, looking very distraught. He stopped when he spotted Collins, and the padlocked doors.

"Fuck..."he groaned, running over to Collins's side.

"Yeah,"Roger sighed. "Where's Maureen?"

"I took her home, she was a mess,"Mark replied. "Has anyone seen Becky?"

"She had to go help the Harrisons. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but she said it was an emergency,"Jason replied. Mark frowned.

"An emergency?"he repeated. "Oh God...I hope she's-"Suddenly Collins began wheezing and coughing horribly.

"I...I need to get somewhere where I can rest,"he said. The group all nodded silently. Roger and Aaron motioned for the others to follow as they lead Collins off to a nearby tent city.


	15. The Time It Takes to Fall

**Chapter Fifteen: The Time It Takes To Fall**

They found a deserted corner in the tent city, near a big brick wall, a small fire burning in a trash barrel nearby. They rested Collins against the wall, bringing the fire closer. Collins sighed as everyone bustled about around him silently.

"Angel would know what to say,"he said suddenly. "Angel always knew what to say in bad situations. When I see her, I'll ask her to help you..."

"Collins, don't talk like that,"Roger commanded.

"Roger, please...we need to accept this-"Collins began softly.

"NO!"Roger shouted. "We do _not _need to accept this, because it is NOT going to happen! You are going to live, we are going to get through this!"

"Roger, we need to be reasonable-"

"STOP BEING REASONABLE OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"Roger bellowed.

"_Stop yelling_!"Aaron snapped. "Dad, you just need rest. Rest, you'll be okay."Aaron and Roger stayed by Collins's side, refusing to leave, catering to his every need.

"He needs a doctor,"Mark stated, as they fussed over Collins's coat.

"We have no way to get him to one,"Aaron pointed out. "We have no way to call a cab, and even in we could they've blocked off all the streets in this area. The hospital is too far away, and dad's too weak to even try and make it there by foot."Mark and Roger nodded silently, knowing this was true, as Collins continued to wheeze. They were all scared, nervous, frantic...but they could not let Collins see that.

* * *

Maureen showed up at about 10:00, still in her outfit from the protest, her eye makeup streaked down her face. She had obviously been crying, and she looked furious. The others all stared at her, confused, as she came storming over. 

"Maureen, thank God you're here,"Mark cried, relieved. "We need to take Collins to your place-"

"I've been kicked out my building!"Maureen yelled angrily.

"What? _Why_?"Roger demanded.

"You want to know why? For keeping _drugs_ there!"Maureen spat. The others all frowned.

"...what? Maureen, you haven't been..."Mark trailed off.

"No, _my daughter has_!"Maureen shrieked. "Someone gave the cops a tip, they searched our apartment and found _cocaine_ in my daughter's room! MY DAUGHTER! I can't _believe_ her! How could she _do_ this? How could she do this to me, to Joanne, to _us_?"She was hysterical, and Mark tried his best to calm her, but Maureen was angry and hurt. Collins watched Maureen sadly as she began crying.

"Aw, Maureen..."he croaked. Maureen walked over to Collins, kneeling down beside him. He motioned for her to rest her head on his shoulder, and she did. He rubbed her back as she cried. The others were all touched to see that Collins still had that calming, gentle effect, even when he was sick and exhausted. Collins was _always_ there for them. What would they do without him?

* * *

Not long after Maureen arrived, Roxie herself appeared in the tent city, looking around nervously for the group. She ran over when she spotted them. 

"Mom!"she cried, rushing towards Maureen. Maureen stood up, pulling away from Collins, and glaring at her daughter.

"Mom, please, you have to understand, this wasn't my fault--"Roxie began.

"_What_, Roxie? The fact that you got us kicked out of the only place we could have taken Collins because you were hiding _drugs_? The fact that you didn't even show up at my protest because you were out getting...getting _high_?"Maureen demanded.

"Mom, it's not mine, I swear! Lindsay stashed it in my room, her brother's a dealer! I didn't _know_!"Roxie cried frantically.

"Now is _not_ the time for excuses, Roxanne,"Maureen snapped.

"It's not an excuse, I'm telling the truth! Please mom, you _have _to believe me. I would _never _do that. I was coming to your protest when Lindsay told me about the drugs. She said her brother had called the cops, I was trying to get home to get them out before the cops came!"Roxie explained.

"That's a nice story, Roxie. But I don't want stories right now,"Maureen spat. Roxie's eyes welled with tears as she glared at her mother.

"I'm your _daughter_. How can you not trust me?"she growled.

"I don't know what to believe any more,"Maureen replied. "I can't discuss this now. I can't even speak with you."And Maureen walked off quickly, leaving Roxie standing alone, tears streaming down her cheeks. Aaron came over, hugging her tightly.

"Aaron...I'm telling the truth!"she insisted. Aaron hushed her, stroking her hair.

"I know you are, Roxie...I know."The tension was now raised. And things were only about to get worse.

* * *

At 11:30, Becky arrived. She looked ghostly pale, and _very _sick. Sicker than she had ever looked before. She was shivering uncontrollably, and tears were streaming down her very bloodshot eyes, which had huge gaunt marks underneath. Her breathing was ragged and sharp. She was a mess, and it was a frightening sight. Roger, Aaron, Roxie and Collins all stared at her in shock. Maureen let out a gasp. Mark and Jason leapt up, dashing to her side. 

"Becky! Where have you been?"Mark demanded. "Are you okay? Oh God, you're freezing...Becky? Becky what's wrong?"Becky looked up at her father, her icy blue eyes looking scared and empty as tears flowed from them.

"The b-baby d-died,"she managed to croak out.

"Oh no...Becky, I'm sorry,"Mark said, hugging her closer. "But I'm sure you did all you could."Becky struggled out of Mark's grasp, and when Jason tried to touch her, she pulled away.

"They th-think she d-died of Sc-Sc-Scarlet fever,"she managed to stutter out.

A horrible, terrifying silence befell the entire group. Mark's expression went from concerned to absolutely horror-stricken.

"Wh-which means I h-h-ave it, too,"Becky continued, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm s-scared."

"Becky, _no_!"Mark gasped, tears welling in his eyes as a sob escaped his lips.

"Oh my God..."Collins sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head sadly.

"No...this can't be happening...not to Becky, not to _Mark_..."Roger groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"We have no way to get her to a doctor either,"Aaron realized.

"I h-have to st-stay away fr-from Collins. Fr-from everyone. I c-can't risk them c-catching it,"Becky insisted, pulling herself away from the group.

"Becky please!"Mark pleaded, not letting go of his daughter.

"N-no, d-dad!"Becky persisted. "I d-don't w-want you t-to g-get sick!"

"Becky, I _won't_ leave you,"Mark declared.

"Mark, we'll help you take care of her,"Roger insisted, standing up.

"No!"Mark cried out. "No Roger. None of you. Not with the AIDS...it's too risky. We can't take that chance, Scarlet fever would kill your immune systems."

"Mark, we're not going to let Becky sit there and-"Roger began.

"_No Roger_,"Mark said sternly. "Please..._no_. We can't lose _anyone_ else."Mark looked so pleading, so pathetic...Roger nodded.

"Okay. Be careful,"he said softly. Mark nodded, and carried Becky off, away from the AIDS-infected group. Jason watched Mark and Becky go across the tent city. The girl he loved was deathly ill. And he just had to sit there and watch.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was pretty inevitable, I've been leading up to that since chapter one. I did a lot of research to try and find the right disease to fit Becky's symptoms though. So that's why it's Scarlet fever, even though I realize that people catching Scarlet fever now is pretty rare. Also, as it stands, I'm still trying to decide Collins's fate. So there might be a small delay before the next chapter as I rewrite and decide what to do with Collins. It won't be too long though! As always, thanks for reading, and thanks for feedback!**


	16. Goodbye

**Chapter Sixteen: Goodbye**

All night Collins got progressively sicker. At about 2:00 he went into his worst fit yet, coughing up blood and shaking uncontrollably. This was when the end was determined. Aaron and Roger had been at his side all night, and he turned to them first.

"Aaron...I love you..."he whispered. Aaron's eyes were flowing over with tears, and Roger patted his back as he bravely took his father's hand.

"I love you too, dad,"he replied calmly, smiling at Collins, though he was crying. Roger was also crying, as Collins looked up at him.

"Roger...you're my...best friend...you and Mark...I...I love you both,"he added, sounding worse by the minute.

"Collins, no. _Please_. Don't give up, not _now_,"Roger pleaded. Collins hushed him softly.

"Roger, it's okay. It's my time,"he insisted. "You have to let go, Roger."Roger nodded, knowing this was true. He let out a deep breath, as tears flowed from his eyes.

"We love you, Collins. We all do. We'd be nowhere without you."Collins laughed in a soft, struggling way.

"You're just saying that,"he teased. "Hey, can you call Maureen, Jason and Roxie over? And Mark and Becky, if they can?"he croaked out in an almost inaudible whisper. Roger leaned back to the others, motioning for them to join them around Collins, and Jason got Mark, who carried his sick daughter with him over to Collins. Once they were all around him, Collins smiled contentedly.

"You guys...I love you all so much. I just want you to know that. _Please _know that. I appreciate everything you've all done for me. You're my family, my friends, my life, my _everything_. I don't know what I would have done without each and every one of you. Benny and Joanne too. You helped me through MIT, NYU. You helped me through this disease. You helped me through Angel. I'll be seeing her and Mimi again soon. So don't worry about me. I'll have family no matter where I go. Don't dwell on this once I'm gone, please. Just take care of yourselves. All of you. Be healthy, be safe. Keep sharing love, keep taking risks, keep living life. Never change. Promise me you will _not _dwell,"he said sternly.

"We won't, dad. We promise,"Aaron assured him, being the only one able to speak at the moment. Collins smiled warmly. A real Collins smile. The old Collins's smile.

"I love you all more than you could know, and I'll miss you until I see you again."Collins closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he laid back. Aaron clutched his hand tightly, also smiling, though tears were streaming down his face. Roger was on his other side, rubbing his arm. Mark, Maureen, Jason, Becky and Roxie were all around him.

And Collins took his last breath surrounded by the friends and family he loved so dearly.

* * *

It was a bleak and bleary day the day they lost Collins. It was snowing all day, and cold, with grey clouds in the sky. The group was all overwhelmed with emotions, it was one of the most difficult times in their lives.

Aaron and Roger laid Collins' body down, covering him with a blanket that had been given to them by an old, African-American woman who was set up nearby. She was very kind to them, joining them for their mock-funeral service, and promising to offer her prayers for them. None of the group seemed to notice the strange resemblance she bore to Aaron. They were too distracted, as reality began to sink in for the first time. Their support was gone. The bridge keeping them up had fallen. No more Collins. Angel seemed even farther now that Collins was gone too. It was too much to think about for them all.

So the group all set about to do the tasks they knew they must do, and tried hard not to blow up at each other, or dwell on the horrible truth.

* * *

Maureen refused to speak, or even look at Roxie. Roxie was miserable, she felt betrayed, and no one had time to offer her comfort.

Mark spent all his time cradling his daughter, away from the others. Her conditions only worsened, as he had no way to cool her rising temperature, warm her shivering body, or supply her with the nutrients and fluids she needed. All he could do was hold her, and calm her, and try his best to keep her warm.

Roger and Aaron sat across the tent city, as Roger watched Mark and his daughter intently, a scowl plastered on his face.

"He screwed us over this time. He really did,"he muttered. Aaron sighed, understanding who Roger meant.

"It's not Benny's fault,"he insisted.

"It damn well is his fault! He promised us he'd save our home, he promised he wouldn't let this happen. And now look at us! We're homeless! Collins is _gone_! Becky is sick! We're screwed, and where's Benny now, huh? HUH!"Roger shouted angrily. He slammed his foot into the wall, leaning against it as he let out a slow deep breath. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe he's gone."

"It will be okay, Roger,"Aaron said calmly. Roger shook his head.

"How can it be okay without him? How can we go on without him!"he demanded.

"We have each other,"Aaron replied.

"Do we even have that?"Roger asked suddenly. "Mark is over there suffering more than he ever has in his life _ALONE_! He was _always _there for me! AND NOW HE HAS NO ONE TO DO A FUCKING THING FOR HIM!"Aaron was almost brought to tears as he looked over at Mark holding Becky in his lap, whispering to her and rubbing her back as she coughed and vomited and shivered. And Mark _was_ alone.

"I don't have AIDS, I should be helping him,"Maureen insisted, about to get up.

"Aunt Maureen, no. Scarlet fever is contagious if you've never had it. Mark is risking a lot as it is. We can't risk anyone else getting sick right now,"Aaron warned. Maureen sighed.

"I can't _stand _this! Just sitting here, waiting for Becky to _die_! Watching Mark lose his daughter while my _unfaithful_ daughter is over here safe and healthy!"Maureen growled. Roxie glowered at her mother.

"Would you stop acting like I sold you all into slavery or something!"she shouted furiously.

"_You might as well have_!"Maureen hollered. "Do you even realize all the love and trust you betrayed! Do you even realize how much you hurt people! Do you even realize how much we all care about you?"

"You don't CARE about me! A mother who CARES listens to her daughter! Mother's trust their daughters, they're actually _there_ for them! I would never _ever_ betray you by doing drugs! But you wouldn't know that, would you? You're never around! You never get to know me! Neither of you do! You'd think having two mothers would make things better...well it's just worse when _neither _of them can be there for you!"And Roxie whirled around, running as fast as she could out of the tent city, sobbing as she ran. Maureen fell to her knees, also bawling.

Aaron tried to comfort Maureen, as Roger continued to curse Benny. Jason stayed away, trying to walk around, repeating over and over again in his head _Don't dwell. Don't dwell. Don't dwell._ But nothing could clear his mind. All he could think about was Collins, death, sickness, Becky...he could not get away from all the pain and sadness, no matter how far he went, no matter how hard he tried. He was trapped, and he was going to lose it.

No one heard from Roxie for hours, and she didn't return. People started to get worried. She was missing. Maureen started to get very scared. She, Jason and Roger all went out looking for her. They searched all over the now freezing streets of New York City, with no sign of Roxie anywhere.

For the rest of the day, no one felt they could afford to leave again. They needed to stick together as night came closer, and the work crews were coming back to start kicking people out of the tent city too.

They had spent an entire night out in the cold tent city. Roger, Aaron, Jason and Maureen huddled together, as Mark tried his best to keep his daughter warm on his own. It snowed almost all day. Becky's condition sunk to an all time low. The group was terrified. Becky was _dying_. First Collins, now Becky. It was too much. Jason was struggling to hide his emotions. He had no camera to hide behind now, and he was scared. No, terrified.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for having Collins die like that! It's horrible, I know! I really didn't want to, and I tried SO HARD to rewrite this so it wouldn't happen like that, but it really ruined the rest of the story when I tried to change it. Seriously, it was awful, and it killed the ending of the story. So I'm REALLY sorry to all the Collins fans out there!(like Pools-of-Sorrow, who is SO going to kill me for this!)And just for the record, I LOVE Collins, and I wouldn't have killed him off if I could have avoided it without ruining the story. And I understand if several people refuse to read this any more. But don't worry, it will only get better from here. It doesn't seem like it, but Collins's death is going to help them out a lot over the next few chapters.**

**Also, I just wanted to point out that _Little Women_ is one of my all time favorite books, and absolutely inspired that last chapter. I'm glad to see that so many people caught on to that, I didn't think anyone read that book any more!**


	17. Precious Little Meltdown

**Chapter Seventeen: Precious Little Meltdown**

That evening, just as the sun was setting, the group was met with a huge surprise.

"_Maureen_!"Joanne, Benny and Sam all came dashing into the tent city. Joanne threw herself down before Maureen, who burst out into new sobs, leaping on Joanne and hugging her tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"_Joanne_!"she cried.

"Oh God, Maureen..."Joanne said, hugging Maureen and stroking her messy dark hair.

"What's happened?"Benny demanded. "We got Mark's call from a few days ago and came down here as soon as we got the chance. How's Collins? Where's Mark?"Roger jumped up angrily.

"Roger..."Aaron warned. But Roger pinned Benny against the wall.

"You want to know how Collins is, Benny? Collins is _dead_!"he spat. "He died out here in the cold last night because we were_ kicked out of our fucking home_!"Benny looked shocked.

"Collins...no...not Collins...oh God, _no_..."he stuttered in disbelief.

"And Mark? Mark is over there with his sick, _dying_ daughter, because we have no money and no way to get her to a hospital! Collins is gone and Mark is suffering all alone! Thanks _a lot,_ Benny! Thanks a fucking _lot_!"Benny looked hurt and shell-shocked.

"Roger...oh God...I'm sorry, I tried, I really tried, I thought we could fix things! I was too late...too late...oh my God...not _Collins_...Roger, please understand..."he stuttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Becky is _dying_?"Joanne repeated, looking up immediately.

"She has Scarlet fever, she got it from the Harrison's baby. Mark won't let the rest of us take care of her, so he's been taking care of her all _alone_,"Roger barked, trying not to hold any animosity against the fairly wealthy lawyer who had also left them.

"Where's Mark?"Joanne demanded, standing up quickly.

"He's over there,"Jason muttered in response, pointing.

"Oh my God..."Joanne gasped when she caught sight of Becky. She ran over to Mark quickly, leaving Maureen panting and weeping on the ground. Roger let go of Benny, letting out a deep breath and storming off. Jason shot Benny an angry glare. He was blaming Benny for Becky's sickness. He needed someone to blame.

"Where's Roxie?"Sam asked, walking over to Aaron and Jason.

"She ran off about an hour ago. She and Maureen were kicked out of their apartment because Roxie's friend was stashing cocaine in her room. She and Maureen had a huge blow-out,"Aaron explained.

"Oh God..."he muttered. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"We haven't heard from her for hours,"Aaron said sadly.

"Did anyone go after her?"Sam asked.

"Roger, Jason and Maureen went out a few hours ago. We haven't been able to go out again since. It's been so hard here, Sam..."Aaron explained. That's when Jason lost it.

"Becky is _dying_! Collins is _dead_! You guys weren't here! We _couldn't_ go after Roxie! We _couldn't_ save Collins! We _can't_ save Becky, because YOU GUYS WEREN'T HERE!"he yelled angrily at Sam, who backed away, looking hurt and confused.

"Jason, please. Relax, this is not Sam's fault,"Aaron said softly.

"How can you say that! Your father is almost dead because _his_ father didn't help us! How can you not put the blame on them! HOW!"Jason demanded, sounding very much like his father.

"My father was fighting harder than you know to save Collins and your home!"Sam yelled.

"THEN WHERE WAS HE WHEN WE WERE KICKED OUT?"Jason screeched.

"Guys! Stop!"Aaron called out, stepping between the two.

"I'm going to find Roxie,"Sam mumbled. And he ran off as well. Jason sighed, kicking the wall, just like Roger.

"God, I can't _take _this any more!"he groaned.

"Jason, please..."Aaron began. Jason could feel tears filling his eyes, which made him angrier. He didn't want to cry. Because if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He turned, walking away from Aaron quickly.

* * *

Becky had just vomited more bile, nothing left in her stomach for her to throw up. She was shaking violently, as Mark held her tight, shushing her and stroking her hair calmly, as he fought back tears with all his strength.

"Shh...it's okay Becky...it will all be okay..."he assured her.

"I feel bad,"Becky said weakly. Mark frowned.

"Why is that?"he asked.

"Because I'll get to see Collins sooner than the rest of you,"Becky murmured. Mark began shaking his head.

"No...no Becky, don't talk like that,"he said.

"I'm being honest, dad..."Becky began, sounding delirious.

"_No_! Becky, you're not going _anywhere_. I can't...I couldn't...I couldn't..."Mark trailed off, overcome with emotion. That's when he heard someone call his name.

"Mark!"Mark looked up.

"_Joanne_!"Joanne came running over.

"How is she?"she asked immediately, kneeling down beside Mark.

"She's...she's not holding out very well,"Mark admitted. Joanne examined Becky sadly.

"Oh my God...Mark, this child is not healthy at all,"she said, shaking her head.

"I _know_,"Mark said sternly. "But what can I do? We're stranded, Joanne."

"Not any more. Benny and I are home now,"Joanne explained. Becky began wheezing in her sleep, as Mark tried to lie her down. Joanne looked heartbroken.

"Oh dear Lord, this girl needs to get to a hospital,"she said.

"We have no money,"Mark pointed out.

"Benny does,"Joanne said.

"I can't let Benny pay..."Mark began.

"You will. Or I'll pay with every cent I have left,"Joanne insisted. Mark nodded, too tired to argue, as Joanne lead him away from his sick daughter.

* * *

Aaron caught Jason, just as he was about to sneak out of the tent city.

"Oh, you're running away now, huh? Great timing, Jase,"he snapped.

"You don't understand, Aaron. I have to go,"Jason sighed.

"Why?"Aaron demanded.

"Because everything is so fucked up! How can we go on without Uncle Collins?"Jason asked, his voice cracking slightly as he felt hot tears fill his eyes.

"Did you listen to my father at all? He said to go on. Keep living. Keep sharing love,"Aaron pointed out. "You have so much here to care about, Jason. There's your dad, there's me, there's Becky..."

"There is nothing I can do for Becky now!"Jason blurted out.

"Is that why you're running away? You're scared because Becky is sick?"Aaron asked.

"No. I'm _terrified_. She's _so_ sick, Aaron. She probably won't live another day. Aaron...the girl I love is _dying _and there is nothing I can do to help her!"Jason yelled.

"That's not true! She loves you with all her heart, Jason, and she needs to know how you feel! You have to talk to her before-"Aaron began.

"No! I can't tell her!"Jason interrupted quickly. "Because telling her would mean accepting the end, and I can't do that right now!"

"Jason, _please_. Don't do this. Don't leave her, not _now_,"Aaron pleaded.

"I can't stay, Aaron. I love her too much to just sit here and watch her die!"Jason bellowed as he whirled around the corner...only to realize that Becky had been sitting against the wall, listening the entire time. He froze, shocked.

"You...you heard that?"he asked. Becky nodded, looking up at Jason with her sad, sick eyes.

"All of it,"she replied. Jason opened and closed his mouth several times...before turning and running out of the tent city. Becky watched him go miserably. Aaron knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged away.

"Aaron, please. Don't come near me. For your own sake,"she begged. Aaron nodded, and backed away from Becky, as Mark and Joanne returned with Benny.

"Oh my God..."Benny gasped upon seeing Becky.

"She needs a hospital,"Joanne declared.

"And fast,"Benny agreed.

"We have no money-"Mark began again.

"I'll pay all the bills. No debt,"Benny assured him. "Get her to Joanne's car, quick." Becky was lifted up again by her father. She looked down the street for Jason as she was carried to Joanne's car.

"Goodbye love..."

* * *

Roxie, Sam and Jason had all taken off now, not returning. Maureen had gone with Mark and Joanne to take Becky to the hospital, and Aaron and Roger stayed behind with Benny, who was kneeling beside Collins' body, and seemed to be praying softly.

"I'll pay every cent for his funeral,"he assured them, as he stood up.

"Don't-"Roger began, but Aaron interrupted.

"Thank you. We appreciate it,"he said. Roger sighed, as Aaron shot him a stern look. How could an eighteen year-old be so much wiser than him?

"Benny..."Roger began, not sure where he was going with this at all. "I...I'm sorry." Benny stopped, looking at Roger curiously.

"Roger, please, you have no need to be sorry. I understand why you were angry, I should have been here, I should have done more..."Benny insisted.

"No Benny. You've done more than enough already,"Roger assured him. "I mean, Mimi's rehab, Angel's funeral, Mimi's funeral...you've always been there to support us when we needed you the most. You might not have been here when Collins passed away, but you were trying to save him. He knew that. He thanked you before he died."Benny smiled, and for the second time ever, Roger saw tears falling from Benny's eyes. He moved towards Roger, then pulled away...but Roger went over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you guys,"Benny confessed.

"We missed you too,"Roger replied.

"I already told Mark I'd pay for Becky's hospital bills. I'll pay for a new home for you, too, I'll pay all your rent. I'll do anything, I promise,"Benny said frantically.

"Benny, calm down. You should discuss this with Alison,"Roger said logically. Benny shook his head.

"Alison left me months ago. We're filing for a divorce now. That's why I'm back. I wanted to make amends, I wanted Sam to know your kids. I wanted my old life back, my _good_ life back,"Benny explained. Roger smiled.

"Well then...consider it back,"he said, which got Benny to laugh a little. "I'm sorry to hear about Alison."Benny smiled a little.

"Thanks, but you don't mean that,"he said. Roger shrugged.

"Maybe not. But can you blame me?"he asked. Benny and Roger shared a laugh, as did Aaron. That's when Benny turned to Aaron.

"Oh...Aaron is it?"he guessed. Aaron nodded. "Aaron Collins. Sam's talked a lot about you. He said you're very smart. Just like your father."Aaron smiled. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Aaron. I was very close with your father when we were younger."Aaron nodded again.

"I know. And thank you,"he said kindly. "Thank you for everything."Benny patted Aaron's shoulder.

"You're a strong kid, Aaron. I know you'll end up well off, just like Collins,"he said. Then Benny turned back to Collins's peaceful body. "We should get him to the hospital."Roger and Aaron nodded, as they lifted Collins' frail body and carried him to Benny's car.

* * *

**A/N: I know, still lots of drama in this chapter! But I tried to make sure it had a happier ending, to give more hope. The next chapter will have some strong Mark/Roger friendship, A LOT more Roxie/Maureen/Joanne, and some strong Jason/Aaron friendship, with a little bit of Jason/Becky. But all the REAL Jason/Becky is being saved for one special scene.**

**In case it wasn't obvious, this chapter was supposed to remind you of 'Goodbye Love'.**

**Also, someone pointed out that Maureen and Joanne have money, so why isn't Maureen paying to take Becky to a doctor? I'm sorry, I really didn't make this clear earlier, but Joanne only left them a certain amount of money when she left, and they used it all to buy food and AZT, so they have no money left with them. And also, they have no way to take Becky to a doctor, which I believe I also neglected to mention. Sorry guys!**

**I've got to stop leaving such long Author's Notes...anyways, thanks for feedback!**


	18. I'm With You

**Chapter Eighteen: I'm With You**

When they got to the hospital, Joanne was filling out paper work as Mark sat in the waiting room. He looked pale and jumpy and scared, and was tapping his foot frantically on the floor, clenching his hands together nervously. Maureen sat beside him, her makeup running down her face, looking exhausted and miserable.

"Hey Mark,"Roger walked over to his best friend, sitting in the chair beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mark leapt at the contact.

"Oh, Roger..."he said with a sigh of relief. "Roger, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not letting you guys help me, I'm sorry for not helping when Roxie ran away..."he began apologizing frantically.

"Relax Mark. Breathe, you're a mess,"Roger said calmly, rubbing Mark's back. Mark sighed, closing his eyes and stopping his foot.

"Becky's...Becky's in intensive care, Roger. She's so sick...they rushed her away, I can't even be with her. God Roger, I'm so scared. I...I can't even imagine what I would do...without..."Mark had begun crying, and Roger hushed him gently, pulling his best friend into a hug.

"Shh...it's okay Mark. Becky's not going anywhere,"he assured him.

"My Becky, Roger...my little girl..."Mark sobbed. He pulled away. "I'm sorry. I know you have enough to worry about, with Jason gone."Roger shook his head.

"No Mark. You've been alone for too long. Talk to me. You _need _to. I need you to. Please Mark. I can't let you be alone any more,"he insisted. And he pulled Mark back in towards him, as Mark began heaving sobs, falling into his friend's arms. The rest of the group gathered around, as Roger comforted his best friend.

"You're not alone Mark. Not any more,"he whispered.

"Excuse me, are you the family and friends of Thomas Collins?"The group all looked up to see a young, handsome doctor standing beside them, watching them carefully.

"Uh, yes. Yes we are,"Benny, the only one able to stand and speak at the moment, replied.

"We've sent his body over to the morgue to be cleaned up before the funeral, if you plan to have one,"the doctor explained. "Mr. Collins died of the AIDS virus, correct?"Benny nodded.

"Yes he did. He had it for over twenty years before he passed away,"he explained.

"That's incredible, really. Most people who contracted that disease in the 80's didn't last long. Whatever he was doing it must have really worked,"the doctor remarked. "Your friend was a strong, strong man. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you,"Benny said kindly. And the doctor walked away, leaving the group stunned and dazed.

"It was love,"Maureen said suddenly. The others all turned to her.

"What was?"Joanne asked.

"What kept Collins alive for so long. It was love,"Maureen said softly. And the others all knew this was true, and prayed that it would do the same for Becky.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the streets, Jason was shivering under his denim jacket, as he sat on a bench at the bus stop all alone. It was late at night now. He didn't even know where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away.

He sighed, wishing desperately that he had his camera with him.

He loved Becky. He knew he did. And that's why he couldn't face her as she was dying. He couldn't bear it, not after Mimi, not after Collins.

But what if she _did_ die? And he had never said goodbye? He had never told her how he felt? He couldn't bear it if that happened either.

Well this was just great. Becky was fading away in a hospital somewhere, and he could not make up his mind about whether or not to sit at some bus stop.

He was full of frustration...when Sam came around the corner.

Both boys stopped upon seeing each other.

"Hey."Sam spoke first.

"Still looking for Roxie?"Jason muttered.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to find her,"Sam said sadly. "How's Becky?"

"Worse. They were taking her to the hospital when I left,"Jason replied. It almost killed him to get out the next phrase. "Your...your father's paying."Sam nodded a little...then stopped.

"That doesn't make up for him leaving you guys. I know that,"he said suddenly. Jason sighed.

"It does. Trust me,"he said. "Look Sam, I'm...I'm sorry about everything I said before. I got way out of line, I didn't mean it. I was hurt and scared and angry and I...lost control."

"I know. I don't blame you, really. I would have been upset too. I'm sorry I wasn't there for..."Sam trailed off, but Jason shrugged.

"You were fighting the same fight,"he pointed out. "So was your dad."

"You mean that, Jason?"Sam asked, stepping closer to Jason, who nodded.

"I do,"he said. "So, apology accepted?"Sam nodded.

"Absolutely,"he replied. He held out his hand, and Jason shook it, the two boys grinning as they did so. That's when a small, dark-haired figure emerged from around the corner.

"_Roxie_!"Sam cried out as the figure moved into the light. She turned immediately.

"Sam!"she called. Sam ran over to Roxie, hugging her tightly, as Roxie hugged back. "Oh God, Sam, I missed you so much! It's been terrible, I got us into a lot of trouble..."

"Shh. I know all about it, it's okay. I know you didn't do it, Roxie,"Sam assured her, holding her shoulders and looking into her grey eyes. Roxie smiled.

"Sam...you're _home_,"she said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I'm home,"Sam repeated, nodding and also smiling. He hugged her again. "I was so worried for you."

"He really was,"Jason agreed. That's when Roxie noticed him.

"Jason!"she cried, pulling away from Sam and running over to Jason. "Jase, what's going on? How's Becky?"Jason sighed, turning away.

"Not good. I...I left a while ago, they were going to take her to the hospital I think, I don't know. Benny and Aunt Joanne are back now, so they must have taken her there,"he explained sadly.

"Then why are you out here and not right by her side in the hospital?"Roxie demanded. Jason let out a deep breath.

"I don't think I could deal, Roxie. I _can't _lose her. Not after my mom, not after Collins. I couldn't bear to watch another person I love as much as her die,"he explained.

"You'll regret it if you don't say goodbye,"Sam insisted. Jason looked at Sam, and he knew he was right.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet,"he admitted.

"You might not have very long, Jase,"Roxie pointed out sadly. This idea struck Jason hard. He did all he could to fight back the tears.

"I...I need to go to Paul's house,"he said suddenly. Roxie frowned.

"Paul's house? Why?"she asked.

"I owe Becky something."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Can it be possible? I don't have any comments for this chapter? It's a miracle! Okay, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this break from my constant babbling!**


	19. Beautiful Song

**Chapter Nineteen: Beautiful Song**

Maureen, Joanne, Benny, Aaron and Roger were all sitting in the waiting room of the hospital now. Mark had finally been allowed in to see Becky about a half hour earlier, and they were all awaiting their turns anxiously.

Roger had not heard from Jason in over three hours, and he was scared for his son. Benny kept trying to call Sam's cell phone, getting no answer, and Roxie had turned her phone off completely. The room was full of tension and anxiousness.

"At least Mark knows where his daughter is,"Maureen muttered as she looked over at Becky's hospital room.

"Yeah, and he's helpless,"Roger grumbled.

"Well _we're _not helpless. We should go out looking for Jason, Sam and Roxie,"Joanne said.

"Where would we even begin to look?"Benny asked.

"They're teenage kids. If they don't want to be found, they won't be,"Roger sighed. "God, I just hope Jason wizens up and comes back before it's too late..."Suddenly the door to the waiting room opened and Sam entered. He looked tired and sad as he walked in.

"Sam!"Benny cried, jumping up quickly. Sam walked over and hugged his father.

"Any sign of Roxie out there?"Aaron asked. Sam shook his head.

"None. I'm scared for her,"he said. Maureen let out a small sob.

"I shouldn't have yelled at Roxie like that,"she moaned sadly. "I should have listened to her. I should have listened to her a _long _time ago! Joanne, I'm a _horrible _mother!"Joanne shushed Maureen.

"Shh. We _both _could have paid more attention to Roxie,"she assured her. "We need to be more focused on her needs. When she comes back, we'll talk to her about everything. We both owe her an apology."

"We need to tell her how much we love her, Joanne,"Maureen agreed. "She _needs _to know."

"I know mom."

Everyone turned to see Roxie in the doorway. Her cheeks were very pink, her vibrant features accentuated by her cold, breathy appearance. She looked nervous, though prepared as she slowly walked into the room.

Maureen leapt up, flying across the room and wrapping her arms around Roxie's neck, sobbing into her daughter's gorgeous hair. Joanne was right behind her, also flinging her arms around Roxie.

"Oh Roxie baby, are you all right? We were _so _worried!"she cried.

"I'm fine mom,"Roxie assured her.

"Roxie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for not trusting you! I've been a horrible mother, and I'm sorry!"Maureen cried. Roxie's eyes were filling with tears as well, as she hugged her mother back.

"No mom, _I'm_ sorry,"she insisted. "I'm sorry I ran away, and I'm sorry for not being more grateful. You've both done so much for me, and I've been selfish by refusing to admit that."Joanne smiled, stroking Roxie's hair gently as she and Maureen pulled away, smiling at their daughter.

"We forgive you, Roxie,"Maureen assured her. And Roxie took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes, and very characteristically making sure her makeup hadn't run too much. Maureen and Joanne laughed, hugging their daughter again.

"We love you, Roxie,"Joanne said.

"I love you too, moms,"Roxie replied, as the family hugged happily.

"So, I guess this means we'll be seeing a lot more of you then, what with our little angels together, huh Benjamin?"Maureen askedsuddenly, turning to Benny.

"Well, considering Sam and I are moving back to the East Village, I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me, Maureen,"Benny replied, breaking his news to everyone.

"It will be nice to have you back,"Maureen assured him, with a smile.

"It will certainly be nice to be back,"Benny agreed. The moment was broken when the nurse came out of Becky's room.

"Excuse me, are you all close friends of Rebecca Cohen?"she asked. The group all stood at once.

"No. We're family,"Roger replied. The nurse nodded, though she looked very confused.

"I see...well, you're allowed in now. But please be quiet, she is _very _weak."The nurse stepped aside, letting the group pass by her into the small white room.

* * *

Mark was sitting there beside his daughter, who lay on the stark white bed, eyes closed, looking very gaunt and ashen. She was hooked up to a machine that was helping her breathe. She did not look like the happy, cheerful Becky that they saw every day. She was frighteningly thin and pale. It pained the group to look upon this young girl laying there in that condition, her father clutching her hand beside her.

Her eyes opened a little as the group walked in, and they could see a small smile spread across her lips. Mark smiled at all his friends too.

"Hey,"he greeted.

"You came..."Becky said, her voice hardly heard from behind the breathing mask.

"Of course we came. The stupid nurses just didn't want to let us in. They didn't believe we were your family. Can you believe that? They didn't believe _we_ were Cohens?"Roger joked. Everyone laughed a little, though only as much as they could given the situation.

"How are you feeling?"Aaron asked.

"Cold..."Becky replied miserably. "But the...shivering...stopped..."

"That's good,"Joanne said encouragingly. "That's very good."

"Hey Becky, Mark, look who's back,"Roger said suddenly, pushing Roxie out before them. Becky grinned at Roxie, who suddenly became very nervous at the sight of her friend in such a condition.

"Hey Roxie,"Becky greeted.

"Roxie...I knew you'd come back,"Mark said with a small grin. Roxie forced a weak smile, nodding.

"Yeah...yeah, I came back,"she said. "Becky...I'm sorry I ran away while you were..."

"It's okay Roxie. You're here now,"Becky insisted. Roxie nodded. Becky was looking around the group, searching for one face, the one face she needed to see. "Has Jason come back?"A silence fell upon the group.

"Uh, no...not yet,"Roger replied.

"I'll go wait in the lobby for him if you want,"Aaron offered.

"Would you?"Becky asked, her icy eyes pleading. Aaron's heart was breaking as he looked into those big, sad eyes.

"Of course Becky,"he replied. And he left the room. Becky relaxed a little, closing her eyes and leaning back. Roger came over to the other side of his 'niece's' bed, and began stroking her hair.

"Don't let go yet, Becky,"he whispered. "You have so much to live for. You have too much to live for. Don't let go."

* * *

Jason came bursting through the hospital doors, an electric piano that Paul had lent him slung across his back, sheet music stacked in his arms. He looked ragged and worn out. Aaron had just arrived in the lobby when he caught sight of Jason.

"Jason!"he cried out, shocked.

"Aaron!"Jason called, running over. The two boys caught each other in a hug.

"Oh God Jase, I thought you weren't going to make it,"Aaron sighed in relief.

"I'm not too late then?"Jason asked. Aaron shook his head.

"No. But you don't have much time...she's getting weaker,"he explained. Jason ran a hand through his now messed up hair.

"Oh God..."he sighed, letting out a long, deep breath. "Aaron...I don't know if I can do this."

"Jason, you _need_ to do this,"Aaron replied sternly. "She needs to see you up there."Jason nodded.

"I know,"he replied. He let out one more deep breath. "Where's her room?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

* * *

Everyone looked up as Aaron re-entered the room...followed by Jason.

"Jason!"Roger exclaimed. Becky looked up quickly.

"_Jason_..."she murmured as loud as she could. A wave of relief seemed to float over the group. Jason was finally here. He was finally here to say goodbye properly.

"Hey Becky,"Jason greeted, walking over to the side of Becky's bed. Becky smiled at him adoringly.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it,"she said in her soft, sick voice.

"Of course I made it. I just had to make a pit stop before I came,"Jason replied, grinning down at Becky. "I have something for you. It's really not much, but...it was the best way I could think of to show you how I feel."He took a nervous, shaky breath as he propped up the piano, placing his fingers on the right keys. "Here's your song, Becky."

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**

**How do you measure, measure a year?**

**In daylights, in sunsets**

**In midnights, in cups of coffee**

**In inches in miles in laughter in strife**

**In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**

**How do you measure a year in the life?**

**How about love?**

Jason faltered a little, as he hit the wrong chord on the piano. Roger quickly joined in, singing along with him the next time to try and get him back on track. And he continued singing along...

**How about love?**

**How about love?**

**Measure in love**

**Seasons of love**

**Seasons of love**

Maureen and Aaron had also joined in with Jason and Roger by then, as Jason became more confident in his playing, getting softer to allow their voices to be heard singing Becky's melodies.

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan**

**Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes**

**How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?**

Benny had joined, followed by Sam and Roxie. Jason was not even playing any more, everyone's voices drowning his playing out. But it sounded better that way. Just their voices, sharing their message.

**In truths that she learned**

**Or in times that he cried**

**In the bridges he burned**

**Or the way that she died!**

**It's time now to sing out**

**Tho' the story never ends**

**Let's celebrate**

**Remember a year in the life of friends**

Mark was the last to join in, a smile spreading across his face as he looked around at all his friends, wishing more than anything that he had his camera to capture this moment forever.

**Remember the love!**

**Remember the love**

**Remember the love**

**Measure in love**

**Seasons of love**

**Seasons of love**

Jason came back in on piano, hitting the last fews chords and holding the last one as long as he could. Everyone watched Becky, who was smiling contentedly, her face brighter than ever.

"That was beautiful,"she whispered.

"I figured you deserved to hear your work before you..."Jason trailed off, and Becky reached over, squeezing his hand in her weak grasp.

"That was amazing, Jason. Thank you so much."Jason gripped Becky's hand back tightly, as Mark took hold of her other hand.

"Becky...there is _so_ much I should have told you. So much I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I was so scared, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, I'm sorry I pushed you away. I wish I could have said this sooner..."he began. Becky just offered a small, very weak smile.

"I know, Jason. I understand,"she assured him. Her breathing was slowing, as her grip became weaker. "_I love you_."

Becky whispered out those last words almost inaudibly. Her grip suddenly loosened in both Jason and Mark's hands. Her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped, her body going limp. Maureen gasped, grabbing Joanne and Roxie's hands. Benny dug his fingers into Sam's shoulders. Roger stood beside Jason with bated breath, and Aaron quickly moved to Mark's side. Jason clutched Becky's hand even tighter, closing his eyes and letting the tears stream down his cheeks. He bent over Becky.

"I love you too, Becky. I always have."

Jason kissed Becky's forehead, and Mark collapsed, his head falling onto the bed, still holding Becky's other hand. Jason began sobbing as well, and Roger held his son tight, also crying. Aaron began to cry as he pat Mark's back. Becky was gone. She was really, truly...

Suddenly there was a horrible gag. Everyone turned back to Becky, who had begun coughing and wheezing, sputtering out gasps of air. She took in deep breaths, the machine still helping her along...but she opened her eyes, looking around at the group, who was staring at her in bewilderment.

"Oh my God!"Maureen gasped, a look of utter relief crossing her face.

"I'm still here..."Becky panted softly. The room was filled with tears and cheering and clapping and sighs of relief. Mark hugged Becky tightly, crying tears of the utmost joy and relief, though Becky was still extremely weak, and could not hug him back.

"Becky! Oh thank God, Becky, you're _okay_!"he cried. He pulled away, holding her thin arms tightly. "Becky, I love you _so_ much."Becky smiled.

"I love you too, dad,"she replied. "I could never leave you."Mark laughed through his tears, kissing Becky's head. Aaron patted Becky's shoulder gently, grinning at her warmly.

"Glad to have you back, kid,"he said in his brotherly tone.

"Uncle Roger was right. I have too much to live for,"Becky croaked, smiling at Roger, who was wiping tears from his eyes as he hugged his best friend. Joanne had run over, placing her hand on Becky's forehead.

"Her fever's breaking!"she announced.

"I still feel dizzy...sick..."Becky whispered, closing her eyes.

"But you're okay!"Roxie squealed.

"Yeah,"Becky said, opening her eyes and gazing up at Jason, who smiled back. "I'm okay."Jason took her hand tightly.

"Becky, I thought you were..."

"I heard you, Jason."Jason smiled.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too, Jason."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, there we go! I know, you're all thinking "It's about time!" But it's finally out there...but this is NOT the last chapter yet! I still have one more left after this. So hang in there!**

**I hope using 'Seasons of Love' was the right choice for Becky's song. It really just seemed to fit the whole "bringing Becky back with love" theme. Also, I wanted it to be a group song, not just Jason going all Roger and singing 'Your Eyes'. What did you guys think?**

**All right, so there's one more chapter until this wopper of a story is over! Think you can make it? Thanks for all your feedback, it's been great!**


	20. Always

**Chapter Twenty: Always**

The doctors only gave Becky a week to live after her sudden revival...and a month later, Becky was leaving the hospital. Of course, when she was released she was still very weak, and bound into a wheelchair until she gained more stability in her legs. But she was alive, and growing stronger by the day.

Over the week of Becky's revival, Joanne received a call from her law firm. She and Benny had won their case, and Cyber-arts had not been allowed to tear down the building. All the tenants were to be allowed back into their homes that week.

Collins's funeral was held the next week, paid for completely by Benny. The group said their final goodbyes to Collins as they lay him to rest, right beside his beloved Angel.

The gang moved back into the loft, and Benny and Sam moved into the same apartment complex as Maureen, Joanne and Roxie as Benny finalized his divorce from Alison, and made sure he got to control visitation rights.

Aaron moved into the loft for the few months he had before he went off to college. Mrs. Harrison and her two children moved into Collins and Aaron's old apartment(with some legal help from Joanne)

As their lives began to make some drastic changes, the group continued to stay safe and healthy. They kept sharing love, they kept taking risks, and most importantly they kept living life. Just as an old friend had once made them promise to do. They forgot all regret, and did not live in fear, as another friend had once enlightened them to do. And living by the philosophy of another friend, from even longer ago, the older generation made sure to remember this: Yesterday had been for themselves. Today was for them and their kids. And tomorrow was for their kids alone.

_**THREE MONTHS LATER(April 2009)**_

Enter Becky Cohen, a sixteen-year-old girl with reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes and her first completed song tucked safely into her guitar case as she enters the Life Café. She has been weakened by a near-death experience with Scarlet fever, leaving her more pale and feeble, though stronger than ever in spirit.

In comes Jason Davis, the son of Becky's father's best friend, and Becky's best friend since birth...and now also Becky's loyal boyfriend. Jason has been taking care of his girlfriend as he finishes his first film on Life Support and living with AIDS.

"Hola mes amigos!"Aaron Collins, tall handsome African-American soon-to-be high school graduate, greets them. "And welcome to the Life Café."

"Thank you, Mr. Maitre-de,"Jason replies, with a mocking bow to Aaron. Aaron laughs, ruffling his friend's hair.

"Would you two like a _private_ seat today?"he teases, winking at Becky and Jason. Jason wraps his arm around Becky's waist, kissing her cheek.

"Nope. We're perfectly public about it,"he assures his friend. Aaron laughs again, as Becky kisses her boyfriend back happily.

"Why did we wait so long for this?"she asks Jason.

"Hm, because we were stupid,"Jason answers simply, kissing Becky again.

"Speak for yourself, man,"Aaron jokes, earning a laugh from Becky and a scowl from Jason. At that moment, Roger Davis enters the Café, with a copy of the school newspaper in hand, looking shocked.

"Excuse me, Rebecca Cohen!"he cries out as he storms in. "Did you just _forget_ to mention to me that you stole my title as the youngest guitarist in the Jazz Band to win the Outstanding Musician Award at the Berklee Jazz Festival?"Becky blushes a little.

"Oh yeah..heh heh. I didn't think it was that important,"she insists.

"Not important? You beat me out! I got it in junior year!"Roger shoutes jokingly, wide grin spread across his face as he pulls Becky in for a hug. "Nice work."

"Thanks, Uncle Roger,"Becky replies, also grinning. Next to enter the Café is Mark Cohen, walking right into Roger, as his vision is obstructed by the camera pressed up to his face.

"Oh, sorry Rog,"he apologizes, putting the camera down. "Hey Jason, I've been looking for you. There was a message on the machine back home from your Visual Arts teacher, something about a movie from class. He sounded pretty excited. Whatever it is, it must be good."Jason grins, as the others all look at him anxiously, awaiting an explanation.

"I showed some of my Life Support movie in class yesterday,"he explains. "I guess Mr. Hughes liked it."

"Sure sounded like it,"Mark comments. "Congratulations Jase. You're now an official filmmaker!"Jason laughs at his uncle's excitement.

"Leave it up to my son to be the only filmmaker to outdo Mark Cohen,"Roger says proudly. Mark grins.

"Yeah, well leave it up to _my_ daughter to be the only guitarist to beat out Roger Davis,"he retorts. And the two friends laugh, along with their kids.

The door flies open, this time letting in Maureen Johnson, Joanne Jefferson and Roxie Johnson-Jefferson.

"Hello everybody!"Maureen greets enthusiastically. She and Roxie are clad in matching hats, sunglasses and jackets, much to the other's surprise.

"What's going on with you two?"Aaron asks.

"Mom took me shopping for the Spring Fling,"Roxie explains.

"_They_ went shopping,"Joanne corrects. "I was just the chauffer."

"You know, I never realized how much mom and I have in common fashion-wise!"Roxie remarks, as she and Maureen both fix their matching hats. The group all laughs, glad to see their youngest member finally bonding with her mothers.

The last to enter are Benjamin Coffin III and his handsome son, Samuel. The two are perhaps the most charming pair of men in New York City...to those who did not know them well.

"Howdy!"Sam shouts, grabbing all the other's attention in the loud, abrupt manner he has adapted from Aaron and Maureen.

"Sammy!"Roxie squeals, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey Benny,"Roger greets his friend.

"Hey Roger, Mark,"Benny replies, nodding to his friends. Then he turns to Aaron. "Hey Aaron, I heard you were accepted to NYU. Is this true?"

"It is indeed,"Aaron replies happily.

"Congratulations. You're father worked very hard there,"Benny recalls.

"We're starting off the year with a memorial service for him,"Aaron explains.

"He certainly deserves it,"Benny assures him. Aaron grins. He and Benny have developed a closer bond over the last few months, Benny trying in his own way to take over Collins's paternal role for Aaron.

Mark and Roger exchange glances as Jason and Becky begin kissing again.

"I guess we're going to have to get used to this, huh?"Mark asks Roger.

"I guess so,"Roger replies. "Well, let's look on the bright side...at least we don't have to worry about in-laws."Mark grins.

"Good point,"he agrees.

"Just imagine what it's gonna be like when we're grandpas together--"

"OKAY, we don't need to go THAT far!"

Mark is grateful when Aaron pulls Jason and Becky away from each other to talk.

"Hey Jase, I've been meaning to ask you, how _is _that film you've been working on coming?"Aaron asks.

"I think I'm almost done. I just need some way to end it. One more clip to sort of sum everything up, you know?"Jason explains.

"Well, we've got all summer to try and find it,"Aaron assures him.

"It looks like things are finally going to start looking up,"Joanne states contentedly.

"Next year will brings lots of surprises though, I'm sure,"Benny adds.

"What will we do when you're off at college, Aaron?"Roxie asks, pouting.

"Oh, you'll manage,"Aaron assures her.

"Well, to celebrate the billions of successes you all keep bringing us every day...let's pig out!"Maureen cries. "Dinner, our treat everyone!"She and Joanne wrap their arms around each other, laughing, as everyone begins pushing the tables together happily. And now that Aaron was maitre-de...there was no one there to stop them.

"You know, times change every year...new fads come and go...people come and go...we make new friends, lose old ones...we grow a little more mature!..._usually_...but there's one thing in our lives that will never change, no matter how much people try to tell us it will,"Becky explains, standing at the head of the table as the others all take seats.

"What's that?"Aaron asks. A mischievous grin spreads across Becky's face as she jumps up onto the tables.

"Our _lifestyle_."She grabs hold of a glass left on the table, holding it high above her head. "Dearly beloved! We gather here to say our goodbyes..."

The others all exchange grins, beginning to clap their hands and snap their fingers to a beat, chanting '_La Vie Boheme_'. Jason pulled out his camera, capturing this moment. He knew he had found the end of his film.

* * *

**A/N: And _that_, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of the story. This chapter was really more of an epilogue, but I wanted to have an even 20 chapters, so this one became its own chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and sending your feedback! I really appreciate everything. I'm glad so many people enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it for you! Thanks again for all your support on my first drama and my first SUPER long story. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
